Junebug
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: Meet Claire, she’s seventeen and has to move to La Push to live with her aunt and uncle, and younger cousins. Her mother is sending her here because she’s done with her attitude, her way. Claire/Quil
1. Prologue: Junebug

**Junebug**

**A/N: **Hey this is my newest story and my first imprint story. So you know I love it and its already finished, just needs to be posted here. Please leave me a review, and I don't own the Twilight Series, and this goes for the whole story!

**Summary:** Meet Claire, she's seventeen and has to move to La Push to live with her aunt and uncle, and younger cousins. Her mother is sending her here because she's done with her attitude, her way.

**Prologue: Junebug**

**~La Push~**

_Quil's PoV_

I imprinted on a two year old, a two year old named Claire June Young. She wasn't expected by her parents and her older sister Allison July Young was the reason why they even married. Then her two younger siblings are supposedly the reason why their father left them.

After they moved to New York City, as far away from La Push they could afford.

Though I was the real reason as to why everything happened, why Claire has two younger siblings, why her sister is never around, why her mother hates her, why her father isn't around anymore.

She just doesn't know about it.

Not that I'm telling, anyone…soon.

Her parents were already bad before I came into her life and ruined it even more, and mine.

They fought, a lot. Her father smoked, like chain smoked, and her mother drank, the heavy stuff. So it wasn't her fault, non of their children did anything to cause the split, only me.

Well I guess you can say Claire too, but she didn't really do anything expect be cute and be my friend.

So what if I was made fun of by the pack, I mean I loved her, there's nothing weird about loving someone. I mean I didn't love Claire in that way.

She's just my little Claire-Bear. The girl that I would never be able to get over, that I would do anything for.

Something that Embry and Jacob and all of the pack that hasn't imprinted will make fun of me for the rest of my life.

Until Claire and her family moved.

I miss her so much.

And I will until she comes back to me, comes back to the West coast, and away from New York City.

I mean the way that I feel about her is…unexplainable.

Embry and Jacob will never let me live this down. I know that I'll always be the laughingstock of the pack, but sometimes it gets a little out of hand.

It'll be great when Embry imprints, the table will turn so much that it won't be funny.

No it'll be hilarious.

I closed my eyes and listened to the radio, it'll only be a matter of days before she's back. The phone call from Emily's sister Helen was so prefect, life couldn't be more prefect.

"_Junebug, I remember everything.  
The blue carpeted floors,_

_The tall wooden doors,  
I held you in my arms.  
Junebug, I'd burn down a picture of a house,  
Say it was ours,_

_When we didn't need it anymore.  
And that was when I loved you best.  
We were kids then.  
We shouldn't think about the rest._

ooh ooh ooh...

You'd put the moon in a basket on your bike front by the coast.  
The way your face lit up in pale grief you were a ghost.  
You liked to play with darkness, all the universe could give.  
I was the home you once tried to escape, the dark in which you lived.  
And soon they'd find you laying there on several different homes.

_They'd find you laying on their porches,  
Did you need to use the phone?  
And lure you into their rooms,  
That was the last I heard of June.  
That was love I could not allow._

You were beautiful then,  
You're just a coke jaw now.

ooh ooh ooh...

I remember everything.

_I remember everything.  
I remember everything, Oh..._

You were beautiful then.  
I'm still in too deep.  
ooh ooh ooh..."

(Junebug - Robert Francis)

**~New York~**

_Claire's PoV_

I closed my eyes, tired from a long night. I didn't know that my life would change, just like it did so many years ago, in a few hours.

My family moved to New York, to get away.

I cared at the beginning, but now it didn't matter. I was prefect.

My life was great, even though I had found my boyfriend cheating on me a few hours ago. My hand didn't even hurt from the punch I gave him, right in the jaw and the eye.

Sometimes life was so good it was comical.

Then sometimes it wasn't. Sometimes it fell apart so quickly you had no idea how to put the pieces back together.

Sometimes my life was like that, sometimes it wasn't.

When it wasn't, I was around, sometimes just seconds, or minutes, or hours, or days, even weeks. It depended how things went.

Most of the time it was days, just long enough for me to get my grip on life and breath and think once again.

When it was longer than a week, then I felt like I should never go back.

I hated my mother.

I hated my older sister.

I hated my father.

But most of all…I hated life.

It was an excuse, though we all had to go through it, live with constants reminders of how much it sucked, how much we wanted to give up.

Though the more that I live with it, the more my mother gets mad.

My sister just doesn't come around.

My father was as good as dead.

I was fine, I hated life and all the people who I had to deal with, even if the last time I saw them was years ago.

Nine or fourteen.

I sighed and put the cigarette that was hanging out my window out, it was eerie, dark, and just nice, quiet even.

Something that never happens in New York, never.

Silence is just as common as sunlight in the darkest and deepest parts of the ocean.

I moved through my room and then around the house, picking up another cigarette and lighting it. Letting the smoke fill our small kitchen, and making sure to leave ash on the floor.

I didn't care if I have to clean it or not, I would be gone before my mother woke up, she was a lazy bitch.

She was truly the worst mother in the world.

That was the only thing me and my sister ever seemed to agree on, along with the move to New York, being both the worst and best thing that could've happened.

I put out my cigarette and walked back into my room, it was so nice to not hear any noise.

Though I could feel my eyes start to droop and feel tired.

I opened the window up wider, I wanted to leave.

To be free.

But I couldn't be, life was too unfair to me.

And it loved it.

It loved to make me feel miserable, it laughed at my mistakes, and then helped me.

Though I had no real idea as to how, it just did.

I reached over and turned the radio on, the music was soft and filled the room lightly.

"_Junebug, I remember everything.  
The blue carpeted floors,_

_The tall wooden doors,  
I held you in my arms.  
Junebug, I'd burn down a picture of a house,  
Say it was ours,_

_When we didn't need it anymore.  
And that was when I loved you best.  
We were kids then.  
We shouldn't think about the rest._

ooh ooh ooh...

You'd put the moon in a basket on your bike front by the coast.  
The way your face lit up in pale grief you were a ghost.  
You liked to play with darkness, all the universe could give.  
I was the home you once tried to escape, the dark in which you lived.  
And soon they'd find you laying there on several different homes.

_They'd find you laying on their porches,  
Did you need to use the phone?  
And lure you into their rooms,  
That was the last I heard of June.  
That was love I could not allow._

You were beautiful then,  
You're just a coke jaw now.

ooh ooh ooh...

I remember everything.

_I remember everything.  
I remember everything, Oh..._

You were beautiful then.  
I'm still in too deep.  
ooh ooh ooh..."

(Junebug - Robert Francis)


	2. Chapter One: Oh Great

**Chapter One: Oh Great**

__

Crooked wheels keep turning  
Children, are you learning  
Acclimatize but don't you lose the plot  
A history of blisters  
Your brothers and your sisters  
Somewhere in the pages we forgot

(This Is Your Life - The Killers)

**~New York, New York - Home~ Friday**

_Claire's PoV_

"Washington, fucking Washington?!" I screamed at my mother, my little sister and brother had been sent out of the room so my mother could talk to me, but I knew that they could hear every word that was said.

"Language Claire June Young!" screamed my mother, "this is the last that I will hear of that language, your brother and sister could be hearing every word you say."

"I don't fucking care, your shipping me off to fucking Washington! I have a life here, with friends, and what about Nat and Jay? What will they do with out me? I have a boyfriend too, mother! Do you even care about what I want?!" I screamed back.

"Get out, get out of my sight! Your flight is for tomorrow and if you don't pack, then you don't take anything!" my mother yelled, and I left the room. I hated it when I lost a fight, she wasn't going to like tomorrow.

I pushed pass my little sister Natalie and my little brother Jason, Nat and Jay was what they went by and they loved me like crazy, I loved them just as much.

I walked into the small room that I shared with Nat and she and Jay came in after me, they helped me pack up my things. From my clothes and make up to my favorite photos and stuff animal, a little wolf that I had named Quil when I was little, though I had no idea why.

The little wolf was very worn out, but the fur was still all brown though a little faded in some places and its eyes were still the same brown as always. The only thing that was wrong with it was that one of the ears got ripped off when Nat and Jay got into a fight when they were littler. The wolf though had always gone everywhere with me, always in my arms, I remember that it was gift, but I had no idea who had given it to me, I had somewhat of a faint idea, maybe my father before he left, no idea.

Nat and Jay left as soon as we finished the packing, only two bags and my backpack. How sad for someone who's lived in New York for almost all their life.

I groaned and fell back onto my bed, holding on tightly to Quil the wolf, I looked over at the mirror me and Nat had put up a few years ago, when I started high school.

My reflection stared back at me, with wide dark brown eyes, longish black hair, dark skin, and even darker gothic/emo makeup; I looked like a typical New York teenager.

I hated how I looked, with my hair and eyes, and my skin was horrible. I wanted to be white or tan like my friends, but I had to have dark Indian skin.

I hugged Quil the wolf tighter to me as tears started to slip from my eyes. I wiped them away smearing my makeup, not caring, and I continued to do this until it was all gone.

"Claire?" Nat said, her head was sticking in the doorway, I motioned for her to come in, and she walked over and curled into my side.

Nat and Jay had been my mothers last hope for keeping her and my father together, but even I knew that it wasn't going to last.

I had been only eight at the time.

Nat and Jay were twins, and I felt bad as the two of them were going to have to face fourth grade with out me there. They were easy targets to be made fun of because of the fact that they didn't know their father and there skin wasn't black or white.

I never understood how this made any sense, wasn't about forty or fifty percent of New York's population made up of different races, different 'colors' as it was called.

I closed my eyes and buried my head into Nat's hair.

"I love you," I told her, Nat only stayed still, she and Jay knew me too well.

My brother and sister were the beautiful ones in the family, Nat had long brown soft curls and deep blue eyes that sparkled, her smile was adorable and contentious, she was also a bit small, but I would never hold this against her. While Jay had short brown hair, with dark brown eyes, he always seemed to be happy and smiley, I loved that about him, he was also quite tall for his age.

Then there was our older sister Ali, she was four years older than me and was born a few months before my parents were married, she was the whole reason why my parents even got married.

I haven't seen her in almost a whole year, she only came around at Christmas and even then it was for a few short hours. I had no idea what she would look like now, none of us ever did.

Ali didn't really like me or Nat and Jay, she keeps a distance with everyone, and I hated her.

"Why are you leaving?" Nat asked, she stayed curled up beside me.

"Because mom hates me, she hates all of us because dad left her," I told her.

"Why did dad leave?"

This was a question that was often asked, asked to me that is. If our mother knew that I told Nat and Jay the reason why dad left then she would get mad, especially at me.

"He doesn't love us Nat, you know this," I told her; she moved her head and looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

"I love you and Jay and mom," she said.

"I love you too, Nat, I love you too…"

**~Port Angles - Airport~ Saturday**

I stepped off of the airplane and lit up a cigarette that I so needed; I stood outside and just brought in the smoke, feeling so much better after being on the airplane. When I was finish I walked into the airport and found my luggage.

I looked around; I had no idea who was coming to get me. I think that my mother said something about an aunt and uncle, but I wasn't sure. I really didn't trust my mother, after Nat and Jay were born our relationship crumbled like soggy gram crackers.

Why me?

My mother and sister Ali got even worse, my mother didn't like to get up at night and would let Nat and Jay go and cry just as long as she could sleep, Ali normally got up with them and looked after them.

I looked around and saw no one that I knew; my life couldn't have gotten worst.

Something though caught my eye; it was a sign, in someone's hands, it said:

**CLAIRE YOUNG**

Great.

I walked over, but not before I looked at my reflection in the window. My hair was down; my eyes looked even darker with my black eye liner and mascara. All of my piercing were in, which was my ears, along with the stud at the top of my right ear and the one on my nose. I had on no blush or concealler, but my lipstick was dark, not red or black just a color that was dark.

My clothes were all black, my shirt, my jacket and then my pants ripped and tight.

I walked over towards the sign and seemed a bit surprised. A man stood about maybe six eight six nine, he had short black hair, and black eyes, he was huge -muscular. Then there was a woman she was smaller and had three long scars running down her face, but she was still very pretty with her long black hair and kind eyes. They had to be my aunt and uncle.

Really this is just great.

"I'm Claire," I told them, dropping my bags to the ground they both looked at me a bit shocked.

"Claire," said the woman, she then gave me a hug, it was nice and motherly, something that I wasn't use to, only Nat and Jay's small, giggly, and fun hugs.

I pushed her away, and asked them who they were.

"I'm your Uncle Sam and this is your Aunt Emily," said the man.

My mother hated them.

This was beyond great, it was wonderful.

"My mother must think that this is a joke," I told them, they looked at me confused. "She hates both of you."

"Claire," said Aunt Emily, "don't worry about your mother; you're here not in New York."

I sighed, Uncle Sam bent down and picked up my bags, and I made sure that I had my backpack still with me; it had my important things in it.

Like my iPod, and notebook, and cell phone, and pictures of me and my friends and Nat and Jay, and then Quil the wolf, I didn't know if I could get on the plane if it wasn't for him.

"So Claire how old are you?" asked Uncle Sam as we got into a small car, there was maybe enough room for five people.

"Seventeen," I said, looking out the window, everything here was so green it was so unlike New York where we would have to go to Central Park to see actual trees and real grass. Everything here was covered in green stuff.

"Your going to have to share a room with Hannah if you don't mine," said Aunt Emily.

"I don't." I had to share a room with Ali before Nat and Jay were born and then when she left Nat moved in with me. "But how old is she."

"Thirteen, but we can do some rearranging if you want your own room," said Uncle Sam.

"I shared a room with Ali before she left and then Nat, its fine, I wouldn't mine someone a bit older," I told them, though that didn't mean I wouldn't miss my little sister like crazy.

We pulled up to a small yellow house about an hour later, my new home.

Could this get any better?

I followed Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam in and then Aunt Emily showed me to my room.

I took out my pictures and started listening to my iPod, and then I laid down on my bed holding onto Quil the wolf and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter Two: Why Me?

**Chapter Two: Why Me?**

__

I don't wanna be kept, I don't wanna be caged, I don't wanna be damned, oh hell  
I don't wanna be broke, I don't wanna be saved, I don't wanna be S.O.L  
Give me rolling hills so tonight can be the night that I send them up a thousand thrills  
Can you cut me some slack, Cause I don't wanna go back, I want a new day and age

(Neon Tiger - The Killers)

**~Sam and Emily's House - Hannah and Claire's Bedroom~ Saturday**

_Claire's PoV_

Crash! I woke up and fell out of bed; I was vaguely aware where I was. I got up with Quil the wolf still in my arms and stumbled out of the room and into the hall; I found the bathroom and then cleaned myself up, washing my face and feeling more awake.

I left the bathroom and went back into my new bedroom; I threw Quil the wolf onto my bed and then walked out into the kitchen/dining room which was at the front of the house. This was a bad idea; there were too many people in the room.

I let out a little squeak like noise and everyone in the room turned and looked at me. I hated big crowds, well crowds with big people. Everyone in the room had to be at the very least a foot taller than me and all guys were at least half naked.

New York could be crazy, but this was…well worse.

Aunt Emily easily walked through the crowd to me; she seemed just as confused as me.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

"Umm…there's a lot of half naked people here," I told her, stating the obvious.

"Don't worry about the guys, the only people you really need to know are Hannah, Leila, and Zac at this moment, there your cousins," Aunt Emily told me, I nodded.

Emily pulled me through the crowd and into the kitchen, where there was several people, most of them girls, but there was also two boys.

"Hannah, Leila, Zac, this is your cousin Claire, she's going to be living with us for a while. Remember I told you this a while ago?" said Emily, her three kids stepped forward.

It was easy to tell who was who. Hannah was obvious the oldest and she looked it, she had long glossy black hair and dark brown eyes like mine, she was also tall, or at least tall for a thirteen year old around five six, which was pretty tall compared to my five eight.

Leila looked to be around eleven and she looked a lot like Emily, though her hair was curly, -still black- but curly. Her eyes were a soft and kind brown and she seemed very cute and elfin, she was short barely four eight or four nine.

Then there was Zac who had to be ten, just two years older than my little brother and sister. He looked more like Sam, with short black hair and black eyes. He did seem cute, trying to look all tough, but he also had this weird goofy smile. He was taller than Leila, which just seemed a bit weird to me, but he wasn't that much only a few inches taller.

"Hi," said Leila.

"Hi," I said, I suddenly felt younger and extremely nervous. I was older than all three of them by at least four years, but Hannah seemed to be a bit imitating with her height.

"I'm Leila," she said.

"I know, I can tell who all of you are," I said, I felt a bit more confident.

"Really?" said Hannah, she raised an eyebrow, I smirked.

"Yes, it's not that hard," I told her.

"Hannah be nice, you and Claire are going to be sharing a room," said Aunt Emily, Hannah turned and looked at her.

"What?!"

I sighed and walked away back into my new bedroom. I laid back down and curled back up, Quil the wolf once again in my arms.

I fell asleep again and I didn't really care, I ended up waking up again and it was the middle of the night. I could hear voices out in the hall, I cracked the door open a little bit to hear better.

"Where's Quil when he's needed?" a voice said, I had no idea who it could be, probably one of the people in the house from before.

"Visiting his mom," said another voice, I couldn't recognize this one either.

"She doesn't need to be exposed to Quil yet," said Uncle Sam. What did he mean about being exposed, it wasn't like he was going to try and rape me or something.

Was he?

"Its Quil Sam, its not like he's going to rape her or something," said the second voice.

"Its been fourteen years Embry, you never know," said the first voice.

"Very funny Jacob," said Embry.

"Do the two of you mind not talking like that, what if Claire wakes up and hears you," said Uncle Sam.

Too late.

"You were the one who started saying exposing Claire to Quil, its not are fault we took it the wrong way," said Jacob.

"Actually it is," I said, I opened the door all the way and walked out, I hadn't noticed that I still had my iPod with me or Quil the wolf. "But I got the same idea too."

"Claire what are you doing up?" asked Uncle Sam. "Its almost midnight."

"I normally get in at this hour," I said, a smirk playing on my lips.

"I really can't take you seriously with that in your hands," said Embry, he pointed at an object in my hands and I looked down to see Quil the wolf in my hands, I felt myself start to blush at this.

"What's it name Claire?" asked Jacob, I had a feeling I would never see the end of this.

"Quil the wolf," I whispered.

"What was that again? I couldn't hear you?" said Embry, I glared at him.

"Have you ever heard of personal space Embry?" I asked him, I really didn't know that much about personal space, but no one here knew that.

"Yeah, that's just a figment of you imagination," said Embry, he smiled this big stupid smile and I couldn't help but glare at him.

"Leave her alone Embry, she doesn't need it," said Uncle Sam.

"But I couldn't hear what she called him," said Embry or more as whined.

"Quil the wolf," I said a bit louder than last time, Jacob and Embry burst out laughing and I went back into my room.

Why me?

**~Sam and Emily's House - Hannah and Claire's Bedroom~ Sunday**

I didn't fall asleep, I just laid in bed, feeling embarrassed and disappointed in myself for telling Embry and Jacob about Quil the wolf.

I needed Nat and Jay.

I started to move around at seven, I got dressed in a pair of loose fitted jeans and a tank top. I grabbed my iPod and cell phone, then disappeared from the house, I knew that Aunt Emily saw me go because I had barely heard her over my iPod.

I started to just walk, through the streets, the town, and then to the beach. I leaned against the cliff and let the cool ocean air hit me, waking me up.

Then did what I knew I had to, I opened my cell phone and pressed the familiar buttons. I turned off my iPod as the ringing started.

"Young residence, this is Helen speaking," said my mother.

"I want to talk to Nat and Jay only," I told her, I could tell that this shocked her, she probably wasn't expecting me to ever call.

"How was the trip?"

"Fine, now I want to talk to Nat and Jay, now mother," I told her, my temper was starting to rise.

"Fine then, Natalie Jason, your sister wants to talk to you," she said, I heard the sound of her giving the phone to Nat and Jay.

"Claire?" they both said.

"Hey, how are you two?" I asked them.

"Fine," said Nat.

"What about you? What are you doing?" asked Jay.

"I'm fine, just at the beach. Its like Central Park all over here," I told them, Nat and Jay loved Central Park.

"Cool!" they both said, I laughed.

"Did you make any friends?" asked Nat.

Why me?

"Not yet, but I met our cousins, Hannah, Leila, and Zac, and also Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam," I told them.

"Mom doesn't like them," said Jay.

"I know, and I need to tell the two of you something okay?" I told them.

"Yes Claire," they both answered.

"Call me, okay. If anything ever happens then call me right away. One of you always has your cell phone right?"

"Yes."

"Well call me if something ever happens, something bad. If mom doesn't start treating the two of you right then tell me, and I mean it. The two of you know Ali's number right?"

"Yes."

"If you can't ever reach me call her, okay? I mean it, if something ever happens, something bad then call me and if you can't get me call Ali," I was all about seriousness right now, it was the only thing that mattered, that Nat and Jay knew this.

"Yes Claire."

"Good, I love you both, you mean everything to me, both of you," I told them, I felt a few tears slip from my eyes, I needed a cigarette.

"I love you too Claire," they both said, and then we hung up.

I lit up a cigarette and stood there watching the ocean, until it was gone.

Why me?

Why did this have to happen to me, why couldn't Ali have gotten sent up here.

Why me?


	4. Chapter 3: A Bit Of An Insight To Family

**Chapter Three: A Bit Of An Insight To Family**

__

And everything you loved  
And every time you try  
Everybody's watching  
Everybody cry

(Goodnight, Travel Well - The Killers)

**~La Push - First Beach~ Sunday**

_Claire's PoV_

I started to get hungry when a figure seemed to just appear, I was starting to wonder if La Push was an actual normal little town that I've read about in books.

The figure was tall, really tall, though he seemed to be a bit shorter than the people from yesterday from Embry and Jacob. As he got closer I was able to see him better, he had short black hair, soft brown eyes, and he was smiling a big goofy smile.

Then I realized that he wasn't alone, and at the sight of Embry and Jacob I wanted nothing more than to hide.

They would see me if I moved, they could see me now.

Great.

Embry was able to recognize me first and he seemed to walk faster at this, Jacob did the same, and then the last of the three did the same.

I groaned when Embry smiled at me.

"What do want?" I asked him, "I have no stuff animals for you to make fun of me with."

"Why would you think I would want to make fun of your stuff animals. I just saw you standing out here alone and I thought that you might want a bit of company," said Embry, he was trying to sound harmless.

What a joke.

"Fuck off," I told him and I started to walk away, the three of them seemed surprised about my 'colorful' language.

"Now Claire no need for the language," said Jacob, the three of them were following after me and easily caught up.

"I mean it! Fuck off! Get away!" I yelled at them.

"Leave her alone guys," said the third guy, he had some authority to his voice, Jacob and Embry though didn't seem to care.

"Why should we, Emily sent us out here to look for her. Its not our fault you just so happened to be out," Embry said to his friend.

"She said for you guys to leave her alone though," said the guy, I could hear his voice rising from anger.

"I mean it get away," I told them, Jacob and Embry both laughed at this.

"We can't Emily told us we can't eat until we bring you back, and we're hungry," said Jacob.

"I don't need either of you to take me back, I can find my own way. I'm not a little girl, its not like I'm two!" I told them, I was starting to get angry myself.

Embry and Jacob both burst out laughing, and for some reason I felt myself feel hurt. It seemed like everything hit me all at once.

I had always been laughed at my whole life, by my mother, by Ali, by my teachers, my friends, and now by two people I didn't even know.

Anything that was in my hands before was now on the ground, I started to punch any place I could on both Embry and Jacob as tears started to pour from my eyes.

"Stop it!" I screamed at them, "Stop it! Stop laughing!"

Embry and Jacob only laughed more and I gave up, I dropped down and started to cry. Loud echoing sobs escaped from my mouth and I heard the sound of someone getting hurt.

"She told both of you to leave her alone, and now your laughing at her," the one guy started to beat up Embry and Jacob, he was punching them just as I had and actually doing some damage.

"Stop it!" I screamed once more, as Jacob suddenly got a bloody nose. "Stop it Quil!"

And he did, and it was as if everything had stopped, time stood still and all three of them stared at me.

"How do you know my name?" the third guy asked me, Quil.

"I-I don't know. I-I," and with that I blotted, I grabbed my stuff and ran as fast as I could back to Uncle Sam's and Aunt Emily's.

I just went to my room and locked the door, I was happy that Hannah wasn't in here, I needed to think. I held Quil the wolf tightly in my hands and cried when everything came up blank.

Why Me?

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~ Sunday**

_Quil's PoV_

"What's the matter with Claire?" Emily asked us as soon me, Jacob, and Embry walked in.

"Ask Embry and Jacob," I told her glaring at the two of them.

"Well I want to know what happened, and now," said Emily, she was obviously very mad.

Jacob and Embry started to tell Emily what happened and she got madder and madder with every word they said.

"I can't believe the two of you laughed at her!" yelled Emily, "she doesn't need it Embry!" I was starting to feel a bit scared, and I wasn't even getting yelled at. This wasn't what Emily was like she was normally very happy and nice, never getting angry.

"How does she know your name Quil? She wouldn't remember you," asked Emily, she turned to me and seemed to be her normal calm and nice self.

"I don't know, maybe she does remember and just doesn't know," I told her.

"Well can you at least try and talk to her, please?" asked Emily she handed me three muffins. "I don't know if she's eaten anything, so give her one."

I walked down the hall to room that I knew to be Claire's, I could smell her scent from the kitchen, her light soft raspberry and vanilla scent. I knocked lightly on the door, and tried to turn the doorknob, but it was lock. Even though I could easily knock the door down I didn't, I didn't want to, I wanted to get in without doing anything that wouldn't be consider normal.

"Claire can I come in? I have a blueberry muffin if you want it, you just have to open the door and let me in," I told her, I heard the lock click and I easily opened the door and walked in. Claire laid on her bed, her arms wrapped around something tightly and her eyes closed.

"Lock the door," she whispered softly, I closed and locked the door like she said, then sat down on the end of her bed.

"Do you want one?" I held a muffin out to her, she moved and then grabbed the two from my other hand.

"Thank you," she said.

She was sitting up now, her legs were crossed and the two muffins in front of her, something small was in one of her hands.

"What's that?" I asked her, she lifted her head and followed my eyes to the thing in her hand.

"Its nothing, just a stupid stuff animal," she said, but I could tell that it wasn't.

She looked so broken, her big dark brown eyes so sad and scared, her hair hung in front of her face hiding it, her lips quiver a bit like she was going to cry. I felt myself start to feel sad at this, I reached out and touched her face, making her look up at me.

"What is it Claire, I know it isn't just some stupid stuff animal," I told her, she nodded into my hand.

"His name is Quil the wolf, and-and I've always had him. Or at least I think so, he's been with me since I can remember, since before we moved to New York. I think I got him for a birthday, but I don't know who got it for me," she told me, and she started into one of the muffins in front of her. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a lighter, she put one to her mouth and I snatched it out of her mouth and the box out of her hand. I ripped up the box and threw it into the trash by the bed, she looked at me in shock.

"You shouldn't smoke its bad for you," I told her, she nodded and started into her other muffin.

"My mother tells me that, but she's been smoking since my brother and sister were born," she said.

"You don't like your mother?" I asked her.

"No, I can't trust her. Me and my older sister Ali can't. Nat and Jay do, but we can't. She wouldn't even get up in the night for them, after they were born. Me and Ali took care of them, and when Ali was old enough she took off, leaving us with her, I hate her for that, and she never comes around to see us expect for on Christmas and then she escapes as soon as she can. My mother tells me not to do everything that she does, I can't smoke, or drink, though I would never do that in front of Nat and Jay. I'm not suppose to date either, but there's been plenty of nights when she hasn't even come home because she was out with someone," explained Claire.

"What about your brother and sister, Nat and Jay?" I asked her.

"Their real names are Natalie and Jason and they mean everything to me. I raised them mostly, I made sure that they got to school even if that meant I was late to my first class, I made sure that they had something to eat, and clothes to wear. I didn't have a real job, but that doesn't mean I didn't do anything. My mother doesn't like that I spend more time with them than her, she hates me just as much as I hate her, she hates all of us because my dad left her," she told me. "Nat and Jay though are always there to talk to, they care about me more than she does."

"Is there anything else?"

"Our names, I guess and our ages. Ali is four years older than me and her real name is Allison July, while mine is Claire June, and then Nat and Jay are eight years younger than me, they were the last hope for my parents to stay together and it didn't work out, but their real names are Natalie Summer and Jason August," she said, a small smile came to her lips at this, I could tell that she like these names.

"Were all of you named after the month you were born in?" I asked.

"Yeah expect for Nat, she was named after the season," she explained.

"So why are you hungry?" I asked as she grabbed the last muffin and started into it.

"I didn't eat yesterday."

"Why?"

"Because I hate flying and I had a early flight so I didn't eat breakfast and I was on the plane until the late afternoon. I didn't eat anything last night either because I-I got upset and came in here and fell asleep. Then I just left this morning and I'm finally eating now," she explained.

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing that you need to know, in fact you already know to much about me."

"What's New York like?"

"Big and crazy, and full of horrible people."

"Was that the reason why you started to cry?"

"I started to cry because they were laughing at me and I didn't want to be laughed at again, I always am. My mother laughs at me if I do something wrong, Ali laughs at me for the same reason my mother does, my teachers laugh at me when I get something wrong because they don't expect me to be the all A student I am, my friends laugh at me because I don't do as many bad things as them, and then with Jacob and Embry laughing at me I couldn't stop myself from getting mad," she told me. "I shouldn't of tried to hurt them like that, but I needed to get my anger out of me and-and-"

"I understand, I overreacted a bit too," I told her, "I shouldn't of gotten mad like that."

"Thank you though."

"Your welcome Claire-Bear."

She smiled at me and I could tell that she felt better.


	5. Chapter Four: First Day

**Chapter Four: First Day**

__

I pack my case. I check my face.  
I look a little bit older.  
I look a little bit colder.  
With one deep breath, and one big step, I move a little bit closer.  
I move a little bit closer.  
For reasons unknown.

(For Reasons Unknown - The Killers)

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~ Monday**

_Claire's PoV_

"Morning Claire," said Aunt Emily as I came out of mine and Hannah's room.

"Morning," I said grabbing one of the muffins that always seemed to be out.

"Sam's going to take you to school today, and were thinking about getting you a car," said Aunt Emily, I perked up at this, a car.

"That would be nice, I use to have to take two subways and a bus to get my brother and sister to school and then another one so I could get to school and I was still late," I told her.

"That much just to get to school," said Aunt Emily, "that's too much, it must have been some nice school."

"Not really, I mean it was nice, but all the teachers were stuck up and I hated that they acted all surprised when I did good in their classes," I said, remembering what I told Quil yesterday.

"That isn't right if you were good at the class then they shouldn't act surprise or anything like that," said Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam came into the room and grabbed a muffin.

"Yeah well I didn't hang out with the best people at school. There the reason why I got this," I told her, and the pointed to the piercing on my nose.

"You can take it out if you want," said Aunt Emily.

I sighed at this, but I wasn't going to take it out.

"If we get you a car you have to take Hannah, Leila, and Zac to school, and pick them up, but otherwise you get it to yourself," said Uncle Sam, changing the subject.

"That's fine, is Hannah in high school?"

"No, but the middle and elementary school are just one so you won't have to worry about taking them to different schools," said Aunt Emily.

"What about James?" Uncle Sam asked Aunt Emily.

"Rachel takes him on her way to work," said Aunt Emily.

"Who's James?"

"You'll probably meet him today."

"Claire why don't you go get ready, I don't know how much time you'll need-"

"Its fine Aunt Emily, I can put my makeup on in the dark if I wanted to," I told her, but I left anyways.

When I came out later I had on my normal dark gothic/emo makeup, though I also had on back eye shadow too. My pants were tight and black, the same with my shirt. I threw on my black jacket and shoes. I let my hair lay as it was, though I did brush through it a few times.

"You go to school wearing that?" Zac asked me when I came out.

"Yeah why?"

"You look scary, like your going out on Halloween," he told me.

"Its called Emo, if you want I can show you my scars from cutting myself with a rusty razor blade," I told him, his eyes grew wide at this.

"Mom," he called and I followed him into the kitchen, a small smirk on my lips.

"Claire don't tell him that you cut yourself, unless you do cut yourself?" said Aunt Emily, I sighed at this and took off jacket, showing her my arms, where there was no sign of a scar or even a cut.

"I don't cut myself, I just know people that cut themselves," I told her, pulling my jacket back on.

"Are you really going to leave wearing that?" asked Leila.

"I can wear whatever I want, this is normal," I told her.

"In New York maybe, but not here," said Hannah, I sent her a look at this.

"Shut up before I start swearing at you," I told her, my eyes turning into slits.

Hannah seemed shocked by this but shut up all the same, Aunt Emily sent me a look at this.

"You will not talk to them like that Claire, they do not need to hear that. And Hannah's right, you can't leave wearing that, go change," said Aunt Emily.

"All of my clothes are like this," I told her.

"Leah will have some clothes you can wear, Kim too. You can leave in that today, but not tomorrow, if I have to take you shopping this weekend I will," said Aunt Emily, I nodded, not really caring.

Yeah right.

"Yes Aunt Emily."

"Good, now where's Sam he should take the four of you." Uncle Sam seemed to have appeared as if he was called.

"Come on lets go," he said.

**~La Push High School - Front Office~**

"Hello, I'm Claire Young," I said walking into the front office, the woman behind the desk looked up at me, she seemed a bit shocked by my appearance.

"Welcome Ms. Young, let me get your schedule," she said, she started to move papers around on her desk, looking around. I heard the bell ring when she finally found it. "Here you are, you also need your teachers to sign this and bring it back at the end of the day. Here's a map of the school also."

I left quickly and headed off to my first class, Geometry. I opened the door and all eyes were on me, I knew that the class had started, but I didn't expect it to be full. In New York it was surprising if even half of the class turned up after the first day.

I walked over to the teacher, a balding man in his forties by the name of Mr. Carter. He signed my slip and then gave me a book, I walked to the last seat in the room, way in the back. I sat down and everyone continued to stare at me, even Mr. Carter, though he continued on with the class. I had taken Geometry last year so I knew what to do, this would be one of those easy classes.

The rest of my classes were the same, and soon I was the news of the whole school, being stared at everywhere I went. It only made me miss New York even more.

I was happy when lunch finally came, I got the lunch that Aunt Emily had made me out of my backpack and smiled, it reminded me of when my mother actually use to make my lunch.

"Hey!" said a voice I looked up and around, though there was no one around that would be calling for me. "You with the piercing and makeup!"

I turned to the sound of the voice and saw several people sitting over at a table, they looked somewhat the same as me, with their tight clothes, makeup, and piercing. I stood up and walked over towards them, one of them -a guy with blonde hair and thick eye liner- push a chair out and motioned for me to sit.

"You're the new girl," he said, as I sat down, everyone in the cafeteria was staring.

"Yeah so," I said, a small smile came to my lips, these were my type of people.

"Where you from?" asked a girl, she was the only one that looked as if her hair wasn't died other than the guy with blonde hair, though she had on heavy mascara, giving her raccoon eyes.

"New York, New York," I told her, the people at the table nodded.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Claire Young."

"I'm Macy you can call me Mace, he's James we call him Trickster," she pointed to the guy that had called me over. "She's Lily call her Li," she pointed to a girl with several piercing in her ears and lips, with thick black lipstick. "She's Casey call her Case," another girl with piercing, though it was her eyes that caught the attention, with her dark eye liner and eye shadow. "And then he's Brit call him Brace."

I nodded at this.

"You have a real name, other than Claire?" asked Trickster.

"No, its Claire or I'll kill you," I told him, he smiled at this.

"Feisty, I like that, your Fira," said Brace.

"Fira, I like it," I told him, "your lucky I meant what I said about killing you."

They laughed at this, and a small smirk played on my lips.

"So New York, what's that about?" asked Case.

"It's this place on the other side of the country, my family lives there. My horrible mother sent me here because I had some sort of attitude problem," I told them. "I have to live with my aunt and uncle now, share a room with my stupid little cousin."

"I hate my family," said Li, "my father says that I'm the waste of time in the family, when all my little brothers do is whine and cry. Its just because they don't fight back yet."

"We wouldn't be the way we are with out the horrible people," said Mace, "stupid assholes that ruin our lives, just stay out and leave us alone."

Everyone laughed at this, including myself. I needed this, I was in my element.

"So how bad is yours?" Trickster asked me.

"Father left when I was eight, my mother is just horrible tells me not to do everything she does. My older sister by four years Ali never comes around and is a pain in the ass when she does, and my little sister and brother Nat and Jay are eight years younger, but they understand me better than anyone else. They actually care that I'm here, miss me," I told them, they all nodded in understandment.

"My little brother gets it, he's cool stays out of my way, I show him all this shit and he thinks its cool, we understand each other, we have real boundaries," said Brace.

"Not me, everyone is a fucking pain in the ass in my family, my little sister just can't get the fuck out of my life," said Li.

"Same fucking here," laughed Case, "only its with both of my little brothers."

"Any of you have a cigarette?" I asked them, Mace took a pack out of her pocket and stood up, the two of us walked outside and lit up.

"How long for you?" asked Mace.

"Don't know, don't really fucking care, you?" I told her.

"Same here, same here, only living with my stupid older cousin. He really needs a girl, a fucking life actually," she said.

We both laughed at this and put out our cigarettes as the bell went off.

Maybe today wasn't that bad.


	6. Chapter Five: Getting To Know

**Chapter Five: Getting to Know**

__

My sugar sweet is so attainable  
This behavior so unexplainable  
The days just slip and slide  
Like they always did  
The trouble is my head  
Won't let me forget

(Why Do I Keep Counting? - The Killers)

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~ Monday**

_Claire's PoV_

"Did you have a good day?" Aunt Emily asked me as I helped her with dinner, Leila was helping us too, but with smaller simpler tasks that Aunt Emily gave her.

"It wasn't that bad, I made a few friends," I told her, she smiled at this.

"What are their names I might know them?" she asked me, I raised an eyebrow at this.

Really.

"I didn't get their last names, and they all go by these weird nicknames," I told her, I wasn't sure that she would really like my friends.

"Its not that big of a town Claire, I'm sure that I'll know your new friends," she told me, I sighed and gave in telling her, but I only gave her their nicknames.

"Them, you do know that their the worst kids in the town, always getting in trouble with the police and the way they dress," she said, I sent her a glare.

"You were the one that asked, and if you don't like them that's your fault not mine. I do like them, they're like me, not some preppy stuck up loser that seem to populate here," I told her and with that I left, but not before I knocked the vegetables I had been cutting to the floor. I walked into mine and Hannah's room and slammed the door shut, I grabbed my iPod and turned the volume up, tuning out everything in the world around me.

A few hours later there was a knock on the door and then it opened, Zac popped his head in the door, I turned my iPod down.

"What?"

"Mom said that you needed to come out and eat something," he told me and then left.

I walked out and wasn't that surprised to see people here, no one that I knew, though I did see that Jacob, Embry, and Quil were here, along with to my surprise Mace.

"Hey, I didn't know you lived here," she said, when she saw me.

"Who's your cousin?" I asked her, remembering what she said earlier today.

"Embry, you know which one is him?" she asked me.

Oh yeah.

"The fucking idiot that won't stop smiling at us," I told her, she laughed at this.

"I'm happy to know that I'm not the only one who hates him," she said.

"Come with me," I told her, walking down the short hallway to mine and Hannah's room.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~**

_Quil's PoV_

I watched as Claire and Embry's cousin Macy disappeared down the hall to Claire and Hannah's room, the two of them had been talking and laughing.

"Where's Claire?" I heard Emily ask Zac.

"She and Embry's cousin went to her room," I told her, she turned and looked at me.

"That Macy girl? With the dark makeup?" asked Emily, I nodded.

"Claire doesn't need to hang out with her, Macy was sent up here because she was doing drugs," said Embry, I stared at him.

"She's only seventeen years old," I said, though I knew this didn't mean anything.

"So, that doesn't matter Quil. She could be seventeen or twenty-seven and it still doesn't matter," said Embry.

"What about Claire, she didn't do drugs or anything like that did she?" I asked.

"No, but she has gotten in trouble for other things, acting out, coming home pass curfew, just her friends were enough," explained Emily. "If you think Macy is bad, Claire's done worse."

"Claire could get her hands on worse things Emily, she lived in New York, unlike Macy who just lived in Northern California," said Embry.

"Those other kids though, their the bad ones," said Emily, "their the ones that get caught for skipping school and smoking on street corners. I would keep a close eye on Macy and Claire."

"Its not like they have any drugs or anything," said Jacob.

"There's cigarettes," I pointed out, this though didn't matter.

"Its easy to get rid of cigarettes Quil," said Emily.

"I know, I took Claire's from her and got rid of them," I told her.

"I'm not really even worried about that, I'm just worried that Claire is going to get herself in trouble, and I mean really get herself in trouble. Me and Sam agreed to take her in so that she could change, but I have a feeling that its going to be a lot harder than just getting her away from New York. She keeps changing, from nice to this evil horrible person," said Emily, I could tell from the tone in her voice she was really worried.

"Well she wasn't like this before, that's for sure," I said, a small smile came to my lips of the thought of how Claire was before.

"That was fourteen years ago Quil, everything went downhill for them when Claire's father left," said Emily.

"Yeah, but if she was that person before she can still be that person now," I pointed out.

"You've seen how she is Quil, she crazy," said Jacob, I glared at him.

"That was yours and Embry's fault that she attacked the two of you, you laughed at her and she couldn't take it anymore," I told him, feeling a bit of anger rise in me.

"You didn't see how it was funny?" asked Embry. "The last time we really see her is when she's two or three years old and then she starts yelling at us how she's not two or three years old, its absolutely hilarious."

"Not to her it was, she doesn't remember that Embry. She doesn't remember ever being here," I told him.

"Maybe if you told her who she got that stuff animal thing from then she would remember," said Jacob, he was smirking at this, I sent him a glare.

"Do you know how creepy that would be to her, she would have no idea what's going on, probably think that I'm going to rape her or something," I told him.

Jacob and Embry both burst out laughing at this, I sent them a glare at this.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Claire and Hannah's Bedroom~ **

_Claire's PoV_

"So I tell him I'm either leaving the house like this, or I'll go to school butt naked. He looks at me like I'm crazy and then moves out of the way and lets me go, but not until I washed off all of my makeup. That's why I had raccoon eyes today," said Mace, I burst out laughing at this.

"What about you? What did they say about your clothes?"

"They were just all shocked that I would go to school wearing what I was wearing. Zac even said that I looked scary, and Aunt Emily's saying that I can wear it only for today, and that she'll have some clothes for me later or something like that," I told her, she started laughing at this.

"I love how your playing up your eyes, black looks good on anyone," she said, I nodded.

"Let me do your makeup tomorrow if you have to wash it off, I'm really good at doing stuff like that," I told her.

"Did you do your brothers and sisters makeup?" she asked pointing at a picture on the small table beside my bed, it was already cluttered with my things, but I could see the picture easily, a Halloween thing that I did.

"Yeah, they wanted to be werewolves so they asked me to do their makeup, they know I like drawing things and thought that I could draw werewolf features on them," I explained looking fondly at the picture.

"These are your totally cool kick ass brother and sister right?" asked Mace, I nodded.

"You have any drawings I could look at?"

I reached into my backpack and took out my notebook, which was filled with drawings.

"I like this one the best," said Mace when she was done looking through it. I smiled at this, it was the wilting flower.

"Thanks, it took me forever to draw it," I told her, "its so hard to find inspiration in New York when you want to do something with nature."

"I can believe that, so where did you find it?"

"Central Park, Nat and Jay wanted to go and it was Saturday afternoon so I took them and I just saw the flower and started to draw it. I think it states that life isn't what you want it to be, so suck it up and live with it."

We both started laughing at this, as we both knew it was true, this is what we had to live with.

"So," I started when we were both done laughing, "why were you sent here?"

"Doing drugs," she said simply, and with that she walked over to the window, opened it, and then lit up a cigarette.

I walked over and she handed me one of hers, I lit up, though I could hear an echoing in my head, something that I was told only yesterday.

"_You shouldn't smoke its bad for you." _

"So when did you start?" I asked her.

"The drugs, a few years ago, summer before I started high school. My parents only sent me up here about a week ago," Mace told me, I nodded.

"I just had attitude problems apparently, not that I care. I know that I have an attitude problem, look at my makeup shouldn't that tip you off a little bit?" I said, and we both started laughing at this.

"How badass is New York?" asked Mace.

"Pretty bad, there's really good alcohol, and I'm not much into drugs, but I know there's plenty. Cigarettes are as far as I go."

"Trickster knows where to get some good pot, he took me just this weekend. Older cousin Embry didn't like it very much when I came home high," she laughed, I smiled at this.

"Embry's such a ass, annoys me to no end. Freaking makes fun of me when I can't even really think straight, I mean Emo is short for emotional, right?" I asked her, I took a deep inhale of my cigarette letting the smoke fill my lungs.

"Agree, agree, agree," she laughed.

I smiled at this and the two of us threw our now burnt out cigarettes outside. The room had just cleared out when there was a knock and it opened.

Embry stuck his head in and looked at the two of us, sitting in the window seat with the window opened, I had no idea what he was thinking, but I didn't really care.

"Come on Macy lets go," he said, Mace showed no sign of that she heard him.

"Come on Macy!" he said louder, a small smirk came to Mace's lips at this.

"The names Mace, not fucking Macy. Oh dear cousin," said Mace, I burst out laughing at this, though Embry didn't seem to think this funny.

Embry walked over and threw Mace over his shoulder and left the room, I could tell that she was happy that she was wearing jeans today.

"See yeah Fira," she mouthed to me, before they walked out the door.

I nodded and walked out after them, I sat down at a seat in the living room, and felt relaxed.

"What were the two of you doing in there?" Jacob asked me, I rolled my eyes at this.

"Girl stuff Jacob, you don't need to know, nor really care," I added the last part under my breath, but I still felt that he heard me.

"Like what?"

"You really think I'm stupid enough to tell you?" I asked him, he must've had low expectations for me.

"It was worth a shot, though I don't really care," he told me, I rolled my eyes at this.

"So when did you and Macy become friends?" Jacob asked unexpectedly.

"Today, I just met her at lunch, apparently there's plenty of people in this place like me," I told him, he didn't like the sound of that.

"Claire there's plenty of good people in this town that don't do drugs," said Jacob, I glared at him.

"I don't do drugs Jacob, I just have an attitude problem apparently, but no one seems to understand that Emo is short for emotional," I told him.

"You have feelings Claire, that's nice," he said, and with that I punched him in the face.

**A/N: I want at least FIVE more REVIEWS before I update again! So please tell everyone you know about this story, and in turn if you tell me the name of your story I will go and check it out, review, and then tell other readers of this fic to go and check it out.**


	7. Chapter Six: Night Air

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Lets try six more now, the more reviews the happier I am, and the sooner I will update! So tell everyone you know about this story and you'll be able to read more sooner.**

**ShayDayYay, thank you for liking bad Claire, I thought that I would just do something different with her. Actually when I first thought of a Claire/Quil fic, I thought why not Claire be bad-ass. Also thanks for the comment about the names, I thought that it would be one more way for Claire's family to be a little special!**

**LiquidTopaz1901, thank you for for the comment, and maybe that will happen and maybe not.**

**MeganRenae, thank you for loving my story!**

**Smurfette Mariee, I like the Killers too -as you may of noticed- and thanks for the note.**

**Shy Yet Cheeky, thanks for reviewing.**

**You review, you get a shout out!**

**Chapter Six: Night Air**

_Let me fly  
Man I need a release from  
This troublesome mind  
Fix my feet when they're stumbling  
And well you know it hurts sometimes  
You know it's gonna bleed sometimes_  
(Sweet Talk - The Killers)

**~Sam and Emily's House - Living Room~ Monday**

_Claire's PoV_

I had to stop myself from screaming out in pain as my fist made contact with Jacob's face, I knew how to throw a punch, though I haven't punched anyone since I broke up with my last boyfriend.

But why did this have to happen to me?

Jacob didn't even look hurt, something that made me even madder than I already was.

"Claire are you okay?" Jacob asked me, I had pulled my hand close to me, it burned.

"I'm fine," I cried out, though my hand hurt horribly.

"She's not," said someone, this surprised me, I was good at lying when under pressure, like now.

"Yeah I am," I said, I pushed myself up and walked away, out of the room, though it seemed with every turn I made there was another person. I could feel myself getting dizzy, even scared, this always caused me to get angry.

"Get away from me!" I screamed, and I felt myself break down, there were too many people around, and I was too confused.

I felt something touch me, wrap around me, and then pulled me away from everything, outside. "Shh, Claire, shh. Your safe, your okay," whispered Quil, I moved closer to him, I felt safer here, with him.

I took in a few deep breaths of the cool night air, feeling better, more relaxed. Quil continued to hold me, and I felt so warm, unnaturally warm in the cool air.

"Let me see your hand," he said, I surprised myself by letting him examine it.

"You'll be fine, it might bruise a little, but its not that bad," he told me, I nodded. It was nice with him holding my hand lightly, it didn't hurt anymore because of this.

"I don't like Jacob or Embry very much," I told him, it was nice to just get this out, I knew it wasn't really something nice to say, but it was the truth, I knew that Quil would except that though.

"Is it true? What you said about yourself, about how Emo is just short for emotional?" he asked me, I nodded and we moved so that we were sitting on the front steps.

"Yeah, it gets me into so much trouble at home, but my mothers so unfair that it wouldn't even matter," I told him.

"I like your makeup, your eyes stand out more," he said, I smiled up at him.

"You don't think I look scary?" I asked him.

"No, it has to do with the whole Emo thing, right? I think that it shows individuality," he told me, I looked away from him, but moved closer, my old boyfriend never just held me, he was always high or drunk when ever I saw him, trying to have sex with me in anyway he could.

"Do you want to know something?" I asked him, he looked down at me confused.

"Why wouldn't I want to know something new about you? Do you know how different you are than any other girl I've met?" I was a bit taken back by these words, but I nodded anyways.

"For some reason you remind me of an old boyfriend I had, or friend really. I don't really remember that well, he was just this guy that was always around, it was from before we moved. He would always play with me and talk to me, I don't remember his name though," I told him, and I was suddenly struck by my own words, Quil couldn't be older than twenty, twenty three maybe at the most.

"Did you really like him, as more than a friend I mean?" he asked me, I was confused by this.

"I was three, I don't even remember the guy, but I think he might of given me my wolf, you know Quil the wolf," I told him, he nodded seamlessly understanding.

"Can you tell me more about your family, about your brother and sister?" he asked me, I was a bit surprised by this.

"I don't know what to really tell you, other than the fact that I love them, I would probably call them right now, but its one in the morning in New York, no one would pick up, and I really don't want to talk to my mother," I told him, "I wish that they were here with me, around. They understand how I feel, why I do the things I do, why I need to do them. They understand that our mother is horrible, but she never really cares for them so they don't really know, me and Ali were more of parents to them than our own."

"You love them very much," he said, there was a deep fondness in his voice.

"Yeah I do, do you have an siblings?"

"No, but I have plenty of people I consider to be siblings, Jacob's family and my own family are related, he's my cousin," explained Quil.

"I don't like Jacob and Embry, neither does Mace," I told him, though I knew that he already knew this.

"You said that, but that's because Embry makes fun of everyone, he likes to make jokes and trick people into doing things that they won't normally do," explained Quil, I nodded and sighed.

"How do you live with them?" I asked him, he laughed and his whole body shook with his laughter.

"Jacob's fine, and you'll get use to Embry, he's a fun guy, plus I kind of just have to live with them, right? You have to live with people you don't like, your mother, you have to deal with her, its just easier to go with it and get use to it," he told me, I nodded understanding, thinking back to New York.

"But I could've just disappear back home, it really wouldn't have mattered if I came back…there were so many times I thought of just leaving, like Ali did when she turned eighteen, but I couldn't leave Nat and Jay with her, it hurts me to know that there not here with me, right now," I told him, he nodded.

"Do they know where your sister is?" asked Quil, I didn't even know where she was.

"I don't even know where she lives Quil, I know her cell phone number, but not where she lives," I told him.

"Are you scared?" this question was so out of place that I couldn't even believe it, I didn't even try to stop myself from answering, from lying.

"Yes," I told him, I felt tears come to my eyes. "I'm scared for them Quil, Nat and Jay, she doesn't deserve to have them, she shouldn't have anyone."

"Its okay to be scared, to worry. It means that you love them, that you care about them," he told me.

"I already know that I care about them, their my little brother and sister, their Nat and Jay, everyone I know loves them, even my friends from New York like them, think that their cute," I told him, he wrapped his arm around me tighter.

"What were they like?"

"To tell you the truth, I like Mace a lot more than any of them, she's nicer to me," I told him.

"Then why were you their friend, they don't deserve someone like you," said Quil, he didn't know how wrong he was.

"You don't know what I'm really like Quil, this…it just isn't me, I'm…I'm just not this. I really don't know this Claire, its like someone else has taken control of me," I told him, he seemed confused by this.

"You act like this around your brother and sister don't you, around Nat and Jay. You don't know how to act around other people and you hide yourself," he told me, I felt bad as he was right, I knew he was.

"I hide, I cover up, I disappear." The words leave my mouth quickly, quietly, though I know I won't be able to cover them up, I let the tears in my eyes fall. "I don't know how to act, I can't trust anyone, I don't really let anyone in."

"Why?"

"Because he left us Quil!" I pull myself out of his arms and walk a few steps forward before I turn back on him. "My father didn't want any of us, he doesn't love us, he doesn't love me. He took me out of a place where I was happy and then abandoned us, he's ruined my life almost as much as my mother has. I have no one because of him, and now look at where I'm at, in fucking Washington!" I cried, my legs gave out and I fell to the ground, not that I cared. I just cried and cried where I laid, until Quil scooped me up into his arms.

"There's no need to cry Claire," he whispered, I pushed away from him, I didn't want him near me.

"Go away Quil, go away now. I never want to see you again." I knew that I hurt him at this, but he set me down on the porch and walked away. I felt myself cry harder as I watched him.

Why me?

I felt a few rain drops hit the top of my head, I closed my eyes as they ran through my hair, and then down my back.

"Help me," I whispered looking up at the sky. "Please?"

With that I stood up and walked inside, just barely hearing the howl of a wounded wolf.

**A/N: Six reviews before I update!**


	8. Chapter Seven: White Demon

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! I love you guys!**

**MeganRenae: Thank you, and that is just how Claire is, maybe this chapter will cheer you up a bit, though the next one you'll love!**

**Kiykiyo: Thank you also.**

**LiquidTopaz1901: I agree with you, but a imprint does what his/her imprintee wants and thank you**

**Angelic: I will, soon, soon, soon, just as long as I get at least seven reviews for this chapter!**

**Smurfette Marie: Sorry about that, its just that Claire was all mad about being sent to Washington in the first real chapter, I just really wanted to get that in, it adds more. That's cool about the Clearwater street, and Seth is one of my favorites, along with Leah. Just wait and see how bad it gets for Claire!**

**Heather: Thank you for the review!**

**MrS. KaY CuLlEn: It is sad isn't it?**

**Also if you guys want me to update sooner, then you have to review, I don't care what you say, just as long as your not abusing my ideas!**

**Chapter Seven: White Demon**

_White demon, widen your heart's scope  
White demon, who let your friends go?  
White demon, widen your heart's scope  
White demon, who let your friends go?_

_Let us be in love  
(let us be in love)  
Let's do old and grey  
(let's do old and grey)  
I won't make you cry  
(I won't make you cry)  
I will never stray  
(I will never stray)  
I will do my part  
(I will do my part)  
Let us be in love tonight_

(A White Demon Love Song - The Killers)

**~School - Lunch~ Friday, October 24**

_Claire's PoV_

"What are we going to do next Friday?" asked Trickster, as me, Mace, and Li sat down at our normal table.

"Go out like always," said Case, sliding easily into her seat.

"As long as were not Werewolves again," complained Brace.

"You guys all went out as Werewolves?" I asked them.

"Yeah, why?" asked Li.

"Me and my friends did that too, that's why. But what about Vampires, the Werewolves natural enemies," I suggested, I got several smiles at this.

"I say yes," said Trickster, the others also nodded in agreement.

"Vampires are so much more gothic than Werewolves anyway, plus everyone around here goes as Werewolves," said Brace.

"Vampires are sexier, gother, Emo," said Mace, "I say if we don't do Vampires then that's just sad."

"I agree, I can do makeup if you want, I'm good at making dark eyes and pale skin," I told them, they all smiled.

"Were all good at dark eyes," said Case, and she and Li both smiled at each other, their eyes seemed extra dark today.

"Yeah," agreed Li, and I rolled my eyes at this.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Hannah and Claire's Bedroom~ Halloween Night**

"Perfect," I said putting my final touches on Mace's makeup, she smiled at herself in the mirror. We had all decided to just wear what we normally did, our darkest tightest clothes, along with dark makeup, though I had to put a few touch ups on both mine and Mace's makeup.

"Nice, but I thought it was just a touch up," said Mace, I rolled my eyes at this, and the two of us walked out of mine and Hannah's room.

"Your doing it wrong, stop it mom!" I heard Hannah yell from the bathroom where I knew that Aunt Emily was doing her makeup.

I peaked my head in and saw that Aunt Emily was trying to do what I did last year, Werewolf.

"You want me to do it? I did Werewolves last year," I asked Aunt Emily, she looked grateful at this.

"Please?" she said, I walked back into my and Hannah's room and directed Hannah, Leila, Zac, and their friend James Tama to the kitchen/dining room, where Jacob, Embry, Uncle Sam, and to my surprise Quil were.

Quil hadn't come around since I told him to leave me alone and go away, I remember feeling bad that he took me serious when I said that.

After Hannah cleaned off her face, I started 'painting' her face, and then the others faces.

"How do you do that?" Embry asked me, everyone was watching me, expect for Mace who was use to watching me do my own makeup and then hers too.

"I draw a lot, and this is mostly the same, alls I'm doing is applying the same skill to a different surface," I explained

"Nice phrasing Fira," said Mace, I smiled at this, my dark red lips turning up easily.

"What are the two of you anyways?" asked Jacob, me and Mace smiled as I put the finishing touches on Zac and moved onto James.

"Vampires," said Mace, she smiled at me.

"That's stupid," said Embry, "Werewolves are way more cooler."

"Been there done that," I told him, "Vampires are more gothic anyways, more sexier."

"You look more like sluts than Vampires," said Embry, everyone turned and glared at him.

Me and Mace shared a look and she picked up the other eyeliner on the table, we both walked over towards Embry, we were going to make sure that he regretted his last words.

**~La Push - Store~**

"Finally, what took the two of you so long?" asked Trickster as me and Mace walked over to everyone else. Brace, Li, Trickster, and Case looked just like I expected them to, only I noticed that they had in red contacts, Li handed over a case with a pair for me and Mace.

"Nice Fira, you look deathly now, though you need some blood," said Brace, he handed me some red eyeliner, and me and Mace took turns putting it on one another.

"What took the two of you?" asked Case, as I put in my contacts.

"My cousins, I had to do their makeup because my aunt couldn't get it right, we were just about to leave too," I told them.

"You couldn't get out of it?" asked Brace.

"No she doesn't even wear makeup, though it would make her look a lot better, with her scars," I told them, they laughed.

"Yeah we should of invited her to come along, she would look just as scary as us," laughed Li.

"Really," I agreed and we started walking.

Streetlights turned on as we walked through town, and light shined bright through the residential area. Kids and teenagers ran up and down the sidewalks and streets, Brace had brought his CD player and CD's, and was continually switching them in and out. People were staring at us with our weird music and costumes.

Though we were having a blast, walking around and occasionally going to a house and trick-or-treating.

Though when we went up to one house, just to get a piece of candy the man and woman that were there were glaring at us.

"What's your problem?" I asked them, they looked at the six of us as if that was all there was to say.

"What are the six of you doing, just walking around scaring kids and stealing candy?" asked the woman.

"What the fuck," I said, "are you even talking about. Its Halloween, and your telling us off for expressing our individuality and walking around and wanting to get a bit of candy. Its not like we fucking walked up to a few kids and stole their candy. I had to help my little cousins and their friend get ready to even go out, and I even took my little brother and sister out the years before. So what is your problem?"

"Don't talk to her like that," said the man he stood up, and stood about a foot taller than me, I actually looked at him and saw that he wasn't only tall, but huge. He was very muscular and the look on his face said enough for me to shut up.

"Lets just go," said Mace, "let the teen haters be."

"Really," said Trickster, glaring at the man and woman, "do the two of you even have a kid or are even married?"

"Yes, to both of them," said the man.

"Then get the fuck over that fact that we might want to have a piece of candy," said Li.

"You have no right to talk to us like that." Me and Mace burst out laughing at this.

"Sorry to tell you, but I was already sent here for an 'attitude problem'," I told them, "so if you call the police on me, I'll really only have to go to my aunt and uncle's house."

"Shut it Fira, not all of us would get off easy," said Case, I rolled my eyes at this.

"That's why I said me, Case," I told her.

"Who are your aunt and uncle, Fira?" asked the man.

"Emily and Sam Uley," I told them, the man and woman both smiled at this.

"Maybe I should go and give Emily a call instead of the police," said the woman.

"Let just go," said Brace, and our group left.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~**

"What did you say to Paul and Rachel, Claire?" Aunt Emily asked me as I walked in the door, Mace right behind me.

"Who are Paul and Rachel?" I asked her, Mace sat down in a seat and started digging around in the bowl of leftover candy.

"Get out of there," snapped Aunt Emily, and she grabbed the bowl off the table. "Paul and Rachel are the two people that you harassed tonight because they wouldn't give any of you candy, the two of you don't understand how bad that is."

"Does it seem like I really care, Aunt Emily? Because it should be obvious that I don't, they started harassing us first. She -Rachel or whatever her name is- started on us about wanting a piece of candy and supposedly stealing from little kids and then also scaring them," I told her, Aunt Emily glared at me.

"I expect better from you Claire, I know that you're a good girl. The two of you are going to go and apologize to Paul and Rachel, now," said Aunt Emily, and I don't know what really made us go, it was either the fact that Aunt Emily was actually really mad, or just because we knew that we had to, but me and Mace walked back to the house and knocked on the door.

**~Paul and Rachel's House - Kitchen~**

There was a few lights on in the small house, and the door was answered by Paul who let the two of us in and lead us into the kitchen like area, where James sat at the table and sorted out his candy, his makeup and costume still on.

"Score good?" I asked him, he looked up at me and Mace and smiled at us.

"Yeah, we all did well. Hannah and me got a whole chocolate bar each," he said, and I couldn't help, but smile at this.

Rachel stepped into the room followed by Paul who had went and got her, I could tell by the look on her face that she heard the whole conversation.

"Are they still out?" I asked him, he nodded.

"Sam's out with them, but I think I'm good with what I got," he said.

"You have a few smudges on your face, you know that your not suppose to whip your face, until you want it off," said Mace, he nodded.

"I didn't do it, mom did," said James.

I turned and looked over at Paul and Rachel, James was only about four years younger than me, and yet they got mad at us for wanting a piece of candy.

"I know that we're suppose to be here to apologize, but I can't knowing that James is only a few years younger than me and its okay for him to get that much candy, but me and my friends can't even get a piece from you," I told them, they seemed shocked by this.

"I don't care who you tell, but Claire has a point, that's just being plain selfish," said Mace.

"The two of you are right," said Rachel, "it was mean and selfish, we were being judgmental and none of you deserved it."

"Good," I said, "because like I said early tonight, its Halloween and we have a right to show our individuality."

The two of them nodded and me and Mace left, but not before we could say goodbye to James. "See ya James," said Mace.

"Bye Mace, bye Claire," James called behind of us as me and Mace showed our selves out.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~**

"Did the two of you apologize?" Aunt Emily asked us as me and Mace walked in, Hannah, Leila, and Zac sat at the table trading and sorting out their candy.

"No," said Mace, looking over Hannah's shoulder at the candy she had.

"Then go and apologize," she said.

"No," I told her, and I looked her in the eyes just like I had to my mother for years, though it was harder with Emily, her eyes were kind and soft, unlike my mothers which where dark and cold.

"Go home Mace," said Aunt Emily, "and take Claire with you. I don't want the two of you in my sights until I hear from Rachel."

I gladly left, Mace following behind me.

**Seven reviews at least before I update and the first three people get a sneak peak for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter Eight: Time With The Guys

**A/N: Everyone that reviewed THANK YOU!!! I feel like I'm going to scream, you guys are the best! My most awemoseist reviewers are:**

**MeganRenae 1st, I love White Demon Love Song too, I've listen to it so many times. This story is twenty chapters, 100 pages on word, my longest story ever!**

**LiquidTopaz1901 2nd, I know, I know, but I really do just love my Claire.**

**ShayDayYay 3rd, Paul and Rachel just thought that Claire and her friends were going around and scarying people, and Nat and Jay may or may not be back, at least for now. Though Claire will be getting contact with one of her siblings in about three or four chapters.**

**Angelic, me too!**

**Lovely, yes, yes I am!**

**, I know about the Trick or Treating, I actually wrote this chapter a few days after Halloween where I was a cat! But me and my friends are in High School and we had plenty of fun, their were a lot of people the same age as us out and a lot of my classmates were too. Also I know, but Emily did get some backbone, telling off Claire and Mace.**

**and Shy Yet Cheeky, its okay, I did too updates last night, but not until I got my six reviews! MeganRenae's work actually, as you would've gotten chapter seven today unless she said about updating again last night. Also your welcome!**

**The first three will get a preview for the next chapter, I'll put my favorite part of the next chapter in it or if they want to see the summary for the next story I'm working on?**

**Also for everyone that mentioned about Claire being a bitch about Emily's scars, all of you are right, I like her attitude though, even though talking about Emily that way was mean. But it seemed like the Claire thing, and I really love my Claire, she's just the best. Also Quil is in this chapter, though the next one is even better!**

**Chapter Eight: Time With The Guys**

__

In a clutch  
I'm talking every word for all the boys  
Electric girls with worn down toys  
Make it up, break it up, what do you care  
Oh what do you care?

(Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll - The Killers)

**~Embry, Quil, and Jacob's House - Living Room~ Friday**

_Claire's PoV_

Mace sat down on the couch in the small messy house, the stereo was on and had several different Killers CD's on shuffle. The two of us were singing along and this was how Embry, Quil, and Jacob found us.

The two of us were eating candy out of a bowl on the table, we had washed our faces off of all makeup and changed into more comfortable clothes. Mace didn't even notice them as they walked in, I though noticed as they took in the two of us in, with the music, clothes, and positions.

Eating Halloween candy and listening to The Killers didn't seem that weird to me, but I wasn't Embry, Quil, or Jacob.

The song 'A White Demon Love Song' came on, and I smiled, it was one of my favorite songs, and it would have been cool to listen to tonight when we were walking around town. 'A White Demon Love Song' was about Vampires, which would of fit so well.

They had no idea what the song was, it started out slow like always, then the lyrics started. They stopped and listened.

Me and Mace started to sing along, smiling the whole time, and I couldn't help, but watch them.

"You guys like The Killers?" I asked them, the three of them were quiet and walked into the kitchen.

"You know we should of listened to that song all night," said Mace, "it would of gone good with the whole Vampire thing, better than some of Brace's music."

"Agree," I told her.

"How did that go?" asked Embry, he walked into the room and sat down in a chair.

"Fine, except for those two people who wouldn't let us just have a piece of candy, and that Aunt Emily kicked me out," I told them, as Jacob and Quil came in, Quil sat down on the floor beside me and Jacob pushed Mace off the couch and took her seat.

"What the hell was that for Jacob?!" asked Mace, she jumped up to her feet and glared at him.

"I live here, I help pay the rent," said Jacob, easily, he went and took a big handful of the candy.

"I live here too, and as you noticed I have company over!" said Mace, Jacob rolled his eyes and Embry said:

"Its not company when they got kicked out, Mace."

"I hate you, all three of you!" yelled Mace, and she smacked Jacob across the face, he didn't seem to really care.

I moved down the couch some and Mace sat down beside me, glaring at Embry and Jacob.

"Why do you hate Quil when he never does anything to you?" asked Jacob, unwrapping a piece of candy.

"I feel sorry that he lives with the two of you," I told them, Quil and the other two smiled at this.

"How sweet," said Embry, "you feel sorry for Quil."

"Fuck off Embry," I told him, he brushed this off.

"Why should I Claire-Bear?" asked Embry, he called me my dad's old nickname, there were only two people who could call me that, my father and my old friend.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled at him, he jumped and so did everyone else. "Only two people can call me that, and I promise you, its not you Embry."

"Who can call you that then?" asked Quil, quietly.

"My father and an old friend of mine who I don't even really remember, but I know that its not anyone here," I stated, everyone in the room looked at me.

"How do you know that?" asked Jacob, unwrapping another piece of candy.

"Because no one here is nice like him, cares about me," I told him, I didn't care who was getting hurt, it didn't matter to me.

Everyone was quiet at this, and the music continued on, the lyrics filled the room, along with the drums and base. I sighed and looked anywhere, but at the others in the room.

"You never told me what was up with your dad, why he left," said Mace, I turned and looked at her.

"He just left us, me and my sister, and my mother while she was pregnant with the twins. He's horrible, but that's only because he left me and Ali with her, and Nat and Jay, I haven't seen him since he left. Though I think Ali has, she's just as bad as him," I told her.

"It was my mom that left, and then my dad and brothers started in on the drugs. Apparently though, I got sent up here for doing drugs, when I never touched the stuff," explained Mace. "They never did anything to me, I was either gone or it was too late to care what they did."

"She thinks that I do drugs, but the strongest thing I ever had was a cigarette," I told her, she smiled.

"Same here, stupid police."

"Stupid parents."

"Do the two of you have to talk about this stuff?" asked Embry, annoyed.

"Okay then we won't, lets go to my room then Claire, and cut our wrists," said Mace, she had this teasing look in her eyes, that I couldn't help but go alone with.

"I think I had saw some razors in the bathroom if you want me to go get them," I told her, and the two of us stood up.

"No way are the two of you leaving after that," said Embry, me and Mace smiled and then laughed.

"Don't worry," I said sitting back down, "I don't cut myself, I just know people who do."

"What about you Macy?"

"I'm wearing a short sleeve shirt Embry, are you that stupid?" said Mace, I rolled my eyes at this.

"Apparently Mace," I told her.

"So Claire, how many siblings do you have?" asked Jacob, I looked at him.

"Three Jacob, an older sister, and then a little brother and sister, their twins," I told him, he nodded and all I could really think of was how stupid they could be.

"Why are you so quiet Quil?" asked Mace, "its so unlike you."

"Claire told me to leave her alone, and I'm doing that," said Quil.

I sighed and leaned down so my mouth was beside his ear, and then whispered to him, "I tell that to people all the time when I'm angry at them, or just angry in general, I don't mean it unless its my mother."

"You have to be kidding me," he said, and I laughed at this, then leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not," I whispered, and pulled away.

"What was that about?" Embry whispered loudly, I grabbed a piece of candy and threw it at his head.

"Nothing," I told him.

"Then why did you kiss Quil, of all people you should kiss me," said Embry, I rolled my eyes at this.

"Sure Embry, I'll come to you next time I want to kiss a dumb ass," I said, sarcasm deep in my voice. Quil, Jacob, and Mace all laughed at this.

"_Juliet, the dice was loaded from the start  
And I bet, then you exploded in my heart  
And I forget, I forget the movie song  
When you gonna realize, it was just that the time was wrong, Juliet?_," sang the stereo.

Me and Mace started to sing along, and I couldn't help but smile. The song Romeo and Juliet wasn't my favorite song by The Killers, but I still liked it.

When the song was over, I reached over to the coffee table and grabbed the notebook and pencil. Then started to draw.

Faded old pages were along the sides and then the beginning of several quotes started in the 'pages', then finally two people. They were in the middle of the page, surrounded by the quotes and pages.

"What are you drawing," I jumped at Jacob's voice, Mace was gone and I was left with the guys.

"A picture," I told them, not looking up.

"Its really nice," said Quil, as Mace reappeared, she looked at the picture and smiled.

"What I would love to have a Romeo of my own," she said, I smiled at this.

"I know what you mean," I said, and for some reason I slide down on to the ground beside Quil.

The song changed to Sam's Town and me and Mace started to sing alone.

"_Nobody ever had a dream round here,  
but I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me  
Nobody ever pulls the seams round here,  
but I don't really mind that it's starting to get to me_," we sang and continued on.

"When were your siblings born?" asked Jacob.

"Ali was born in July, I was born in June, and then Nat and Jay were born in August," I told him. "Do you have an siblings, Jacob?"

"Yeah, I have two older sisters, their twins too. Rebecca is in Hawaii married to some guy, and then Rachel is up here, she's married to Paul Tama and they have a son named James," said Jacob.

"Fuck," said both me and Mace.

"What is up with the two of you always swearing?" asked Quil, I rolled my eyes at this.

"I grew up in New York Quil," I told him. "But this is really great, why didn't you tell me that you lived with Rachel's brother?" I asked Mace.

"I didn't even know who she was, not that I was living with her brother, it's the guy that I would worry about anyways," she said, I nodded, she did have a point.

"What did the two of you do?" asked Embry.

"We mostly just got pissed off at Rachel and Paul because they wouldn't let us have a piece of candy, and then when we were suppose to go and apologize to them, we saw James sorting out his candy and we got pissed off again, or at least I did," I told them, "we went back home and Aunt Emily kicked me out."

"What did you say to her?" asked Quil

"I don't remember, I was just pissed."

"You did great though, she deserved it," said Mace.

"I'm good at yelling at people, making them see what they were doing," I said, and I knew that I was right, I always was when it came to pointing out things.

"You really see something like that as a good thing?" asked Embry.

"Yeah, I do," I said, ending the conversation.

**Eight reviews, and if I get them before I go to bed you might just get another chapter!**


	10. Chapter Nine: Hide These Things

**A/N: I love you guys, I feel like crying because I'm so happy!**

**MeganRenae, 1st: I like your really long reviews! So I don't care how long they are and you don't need to tell me that your going to stop! Also I agree about the whole Quil having to leave her alone, I thought that was funny actually, he spent so much time away to only be told that he didn't have to. I'll give sneak peaks to my other stories, from now on. **

A. Good,** 2nd: Just wait, it'll happen in a few chapters, and as soon as that happens everything is going to change for Claire and Mace.**

**LiquidTopaz1901, 3rd: I will, and I agree, I really just love my Claire, she just has her moments!**

**Heather: Thanks!**

**Angelic: Thanks, and I will!**

**ShayDayYay: I love it too, Claire&Quil are so cute and that was my favorite part of the whole chapter. **

**NarniaJasamLeytonPrincess: Thank you for the review and welcome to Junebug!**

**jblc77: I am, I am, I just need my reviews first! *wink wink***

**Smurfette Mariee: OMG, you are probably the bext reviewer so far -no offence to MeganRenae or ShayDayYay- I would love that! Thank you so much, tell me what to do in your next review or PM me. I love you right now!**

**Mostly all of you were saying something about how cute it was that Claire sat down beside Quil when she was thinking about Romeo, which it is. Also about her attitude, she does get a big realitly check soon, in a few chapters. Also this story is EIGHTEEN CHAPTERS not twenty like I said before, but I got 100 pages on word which makes this story the longest story I wrote so far!**

**Chapter Nine: Hide These Things**

_Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?  
Who let you go? Who let you go?  
I feel it inside, down in my soul  
And I just can't hide these things that I know_

(Who Let You Go? - The Killers)

**~Embry, Quil, and Jacob's House - Living Room~ Saturday**

_Quil's PoV_

I picked up Claire and cradled her in my arms, she had fallen asleep leaning up against me. Macy had also fallen asleep, and Embry was taking her to her room, I walked in behind him. It still surprises me every time I walked into Macy's room, it seemed so different than her personality.

Band posters covered the dark blue paint, some of them over lapping others, she also had pictures of her and her family and old and new friends, there were quite a few of her and Claire, from when they went down to Seattle and some just random ones that they took at school or on the weekends. She had CD after CD lining the walls, some of them were stacked, but mostly all of them were lined up against the walls, it was organized in its only messy way. Macy's bed was in the middle of the room, so as her CD's could line the walls, and there were several blankets laying on it, messy. Everything in the room was messy, but still organized, Macy was the one that kept everything organized and clean in the house, it might be a little sloppy, but none of us complained.

"Quil," murmured Claire, Embry had left the room, after putting Macy on her bed, she had curled up and wrapped a blanket around herself. "Quil, help."

I set Claire down and wrapped a blanket around her, then kneeled down so I was at her height. "What Claire, what do you need help with?" I whispered.

"Where are you Quil? I need your help, Quil," she murmured, then rolled over, falling into an even deeper sleep.

I sighed and then stood up, I bumped a stack of CD's on my way out and they fell to the floor with a crash, Macy didn't even stir, while Claire opened her eyes and stared at me.

She got out of bed and walked over towards me, I was frozen with shock, especially when she got up on the tips of her toes and kissed my jaw lightly. "Thanks," she whispered, and then crawled back into Macy's bed and fell asleep.

"Your welcome," I whispered back, and then left the room. Jacob and Embry were sitting in the same seats as before, the only difference in the room was that the TV was on and the stereo off, also Jake was laying across the couch.

"What took you Quil?" asked Jacob as I sat back down on the floor.

"Claire of course," said Embry, "he probably sat there watching her sleep."

I sent Embry a glare at this, "no Jacob, she was talking to me."

"She doesn't want you Quil, she yelled at you over something so stupid, and then you couldn't even go to Sam and Emily's for two months," said Jacob, I knew he had a point, but I didn't care, I could still feel Claire's kiss on my chin.

"I know, I know, but I still have time," I told them, touching the spot where Claire kissed me.

**~School - Cafeteria~ Next Week Friday**

_Claire's PoV_

"So how long are you kicked out?" asked Trickster, I smiled.

"Don't know, a while. Its been nice over at Mace's," I told him, "though why are you asking?"

"Curious," he said, then shared a look with Brace.

"What's up with the two of you?" I asked them, they shared another look.

"Nothing," said Brace. "Just wondering."

"Whatever," I said, and looked out the window, where snow was starting to pile up.

"Why does it snow so much here?" I complained looking outside.

"Don't you get snow over there in New York?" asked Case, I sighed.

"Yeah, but the snow is mostly all gone in an hour. It doesn't stay in New York, because New York is too busy to even see it fall, and its more gray than white most of the time," I told them, annoyed.

"Well that sucks," said Li, I rolled my eyes at this.

Today had been the worst day ever to wear skirt, even though this was one of the only things Mace had, since Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam wouldn't even let me in to get some clothes. I knew that it was cold out, but I hadn't expected it to snow Halloween was only about ten days ago.

"I know, but what can I do?"

"Hope that Embry actually picks us up today," said Mace, she was better off than me, she had on pants, a hoodie. I was really frozen in my short skirt and T-shirt, not even Trickster's hoodie could keep me warm, it was too thin and had too many rips in it.

**~School - Parking Lot~**

I shivered in my barely covering clothes, frozen as snow fell all around me and Mace, and I was about ready to start walking back to the Mace and 'The Guys' -as I had started to call Embry, Quil, and Jacob- house, when a truck pulled up next to us.

Me and Mace climbed in not caring who was behind the wheel. It was Quil and I was more happy this than anything. Jacob and Embry were starting to grow on me, but I still liked Quil a lot more than them.

Mace closed the door, and I reached out to the heater turning up the heat all the way. Though I could feel more heat coming off of Quil than through the heater.

"The heater doesn't work, Claire," said Quil, I glared at him.

"You could of told me this early Quil!" I yelled at him, but I moved closer to him, he was warm.

"I'm sorry Claire, but if you didn't wear such reveling clothes then you wouldn't be so cold," said Quil, as we pulled up to the little house.

I got out and walked into the house before Quil, then I turned and looked at him a small smirk graced my lips at the next words I said, "oh you know that you like it Quil."

**~Embry, Quil, and Jacob's House - Living Room~ **

_Quil's PoV_

"Oh you know that you like it Quil," said Claire walking into the house. Oh how she had no idea what she meant by those words. Claire was so beautiful, and to wear the clothes that she did, away at school only made me jealous. Jealous that it was other guys watching her every move, and that when she was around me, it was like nothing, to her I was nothing.

I sighed and closed the door, I watched as Claire and Mace did their homework and then started to listen to music, The Killers again.

"Where's Embry, Quil?" Macy asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"He and Jake are going to be late tonight," I told her, looking around the refrigerator for something to make for dinner, normally I would go over to Sam and Emily's, but since Claire wasn't staying there we would have to eat here.

"Macy can you get the door please?" I asked her as I heard someone knock on the door.

"Fine," she sighed, but went anyways, letting Rachel and James in.

"Hi Rachel," I said peaking my head around the corner.

"Hi Quil. Where's Jake, he said he would look after James tonight," she said, I looked at James, he was talking to Macy and Claire.

"Jake and Embry are going to be late tonight," I told her, this got her a bit angry.

"You would think being the head he would have been able to get out of it for one night," she said, I rolled my eyes at this.

"I think he forgot on purpose because he doesn't want to be stuck with Macy and Claire," I told her, going back into the kitchen, and looking around for some type of food to make.

"I don't blame him," she said, I sighed at this.

"She wasn't always like this, you know that she's just so stubborn," I told her, she nodded, I knew that Rachel remembered what Claire was like.

"Yeah, I know. Why is she even over here all the time?" she asked.

"Emily kicked her out because of what she said to you and Paul. Not that we really mind, or I mind. Embry and Jake just make fun of the two of them though, and I'm sure that Macy doesn't really mind," I said, remembering back to last Friday, a week ago.

"Oh, I didn't know that Emily kicked her out, I should go talk to her and let Claire come back. Sam and Emily took her in for a reason and I'm sure that this wasn't it," said Rachel, she was about to leave, but then turned and looked at me, "can you look after James please Quil, Paul's out tonight and I have to go down to Seattle for the weekend."

"Sure thing Rachel," I told her, then she left.

"Who feels like pizza tonight?" I asked James, Macy, and Claire.

"I do," said James, he sounded excited at this, Rachel must not let him have pizza often.

"Same here," said both Claire and Macy, tonight was going to be easy.

Or so I thought.

**I want EIGHT REVIEWS!!!!**


	11. Chapter Ten: Where Do I Go?

**A/N: I got eleven reviews! I love you guys!**

**LiquidTopaz1901, 1st: Yeah, they are, just a little bit though.**

**SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me, 2nd: I deicate this chapter to you, your review means a lot to me. It was super long, but I like really long reviews thank you for typing it TWICE as you connection failed. And that would be funny, if he fell over, it would also be so cute too, maybe I'll put it in a different story that I'm working on.**

**MeganRenae, 3rd: Yeah, you have no idea, I thought that it was just cute for him to put her to bed, and I was thinking a little of Bella with the sleep talking thing. **

**Smurfette Mariee: Your welcome, and this chapter is also deicated to you too, though your email address didn't come through, probably because anyone can read a review. Though it would be nice to have someone look over all of my chapters, I'll send you the next one after I put this one up.**

**Angelic: I will, as soon as I get ten reviews!**

**Heather: Thank you!**

**Ana..: Thank you, and I agree I hate it when stories do that, its so annoying!**

**Team-LaPush-Werewolves: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! **

**Kiykiyo: Ten reviews first!**

**EmbryForMe4: I really like Embry too, but for the purprous of this fic he needs to be that way, sorry! Thank you!**

**: I know!**

**Chapter Ten: Where Do I Go**

__

In the dark, for a while now  
I can't stay, so far  
I can't stay much longer  
Riding my decision home

(I Can't Stay - The Killers)

**~Embry, Quil, and Jacob's House - Living Room~ Friday**

_Quil's PoV_

I wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull Claire closer to me. She was laying on her stomach across the floor, her feet up in the air and only a few inches away from my legs. James and Macy were both asleep, passed out on the couch and the time was inching closer and closer to midnight. Claire was deeply into the movie that was on, which surprised me, she didn't seem the type that would be into a romantic comedy, but it was a music movie and it took place in around New York City.

_Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist _continued on, it was exactly what type of movie it should be, a romantic comedy.

It was weird, the movie had just started and she was sucked into it, laughing and singing along with the background music.

It surprised me though when Claire came and curled up beside me, her head resting on my legs.

"Do you want to sit with me?" I asked her, she didn't say anything just climbed into my lap and rested her head on my chest.

The two of us only got more and more into the movie as it went on, and I could tell that Claire was a bit disappointed when it ended.

"Were home!" yelled Embry, as he and Jacob burst through the door, Claire didn't even move, though James and Macy both fell to the floor. Me and Claire both started laughing at this.

"Opps," said Embry, looking at James and Macy on the floor, Macy threw the couch pillow at his head and then got up and slumped off to her room. James just climbed back onto the couch, and fell back to sleep, he was one of us already.

"What were you thinking Embry?" came Claire's irritated voice, she picked up the remote from the side table and began flipping through channels.

She found another movie, one that just started and was sucked into it almost at once.

Embry and Jacob sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch, the two of them were watching just as me and Claire.

"Why do we have to watch this chick flick?" asked Embry, annoyed by the movie.

"Shut it," said Claire, not even turning to look at him.

Embry and Jacob sighed, but other than that stayed quiet for the rest of the movie, until it was over. As Claire started to flip through the channels again I noticed that it was almost two thirty.

"Claire you should go to sleep," I told her, but she just laid her head on my chest and put on _Transformers_. Embry and Jacob both smiled at this, and looked over at me and Claire.

After a few minutes it felt like there was a dead weight on my body, I looked down and saw that Claire was out. Her head buried deep into my chest and her breathing soft and even. I shifted her in my arms and stood up leaving Embry and Jacob, and carrying Claire off to Macy's room.

"No," she whispered, "I don't want to go to sleep."

"Claire its late, you need to sleep," I told her, she just looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to though, just…" she was nodding back off and I took her to my room, I laid down on my bed with Claire beside me, her eyes didn't open and she drifted off farther.

"I love you Claire-Bear," I whispered to her.

She turned on her side and buried her face into my chest again.

I sighed and holding her close to me, drifted off with her.

**~Embry, Quil, and Jacob's House - Quil's Bedroom~ Saturday**

I woke up and found Claire still deeply asleep, only on the floor. Blankets were twisted and wrapped around her body, her breathing was starting to pick up and I could hear her heart beat getting faster. I jumped to my feet when she screamed, I began shaking her, trying to wake her.

Her eyes opened and she reached out for me, I moved even closer to her. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her heart beat wasn't slowing.

She reached out and touched my face, "its okay."

"Claire?" I said, confused.

"Say it, tell me. Its okay, say it Quil," she said, almost screamed.

"Its okay Claire, I promise," I told her, her heart began to slow more at this.

"Again," she whispered.

"Its okay."

She looked up at me, and I then noticed how close we were, her face only inches away from mine. I could feel her cool breath on my face, her sent of vanilla and raspberries was the only thing I could smell.

"I should go," I said standing up, she stared at me from her spot on the floor as I left.

Emily was sitting in the living room when I walked into it, she looked at me, curious. "What was going on in there Quil?" she asked me.

"Nothing Emily, you kicked Claire out, her business has nothing to do with you anymore," I told her, she looked at me angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that Quil, where's Claire and what was going on?"

"In my room," I told her and then left the house.

**~Embry, Quil, and Jacob's House - Living Room~ Saturday**

_Claire's PoV_

The dream, I had no idea what to think of it. Just that he left, we left.

I stumbled out of Quil's room and into the living room, the last image from my dream was lingering in my mind, the sad wolf howling.

"Claire," said a voice, and I turned and looked at Aunt Emily, she stood up and walked towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked her, "you kicked me out. What are you doing here?"

"Rachel talked to me, and she feels bad that-"

"Oh so your only going to let me back because of her, Rachel?" I asked her. "What if I don't want to come back?"

"You have no choice in the matter Claire, you knew that you have to come back. It's not right for you to be living here, with Embry, Quil, and Jacob. They're not who your mother wanted you to live with," said Aunt Emily, I felt like breaking something at her words.

"Who fucking cares about what my mother wants, she hates me! She sent me here to get rid of me! I know that she doesn't care about me!" I told her, Aunt Emily looked at me a bit shocked.

"You don't get a say in the matter Claire, your only seventeen, and as your legal guardian you have to do as I say," she said, I rolled my eyes at this.

"Fuck that," I said, "I'm not going anywhere, you've mostly forgotten me for the last month and then you suddenly turn up, expecting me to come back, no! No! NO! NO!!" I refuse to do so.

"You will do as I say, Claire June Young! I want no more of this attitude! You need to grow up, as there's a million things in life that you are going to have to deal with, weather you like it or not," she snapped, at this I just stormed out of the room, out of the house.

**~La Push - Beach~**

I sat down in the wet grainy sand, letting it fall through my fingers as I scooped it up in handfuls.

"Claire?" I turned and looked over at Mace, she sat down beside me.

"Hey, Mace," I said, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and handed it to me, we both lit up and I felt myself calm.

"So are you going back?" Mace asked me, I sighed.

"Don't know, probably, but a new change in scenery is nice," I told her, Mace laughed at this.

"Yeah, about whole month with us can be tiring can't it?" Mace asked, I nodded and smiled.

"You do know that you can come over whenever," I told her, she smiled.

"Yeah, especially if that one guy is always over, Collin I think his name is," she said, I looked at her confused.

"Whose Collin?" I asked her, a bit surprised.

"This guy I met a while ago, he's really nice, bought me a pack," she said, motioning to her cigarettes. "Though he tells me that I should stop and that its bad for me to smoke. He defiantly has no idea why I'm up here."

"Parents," I said.

"Its just because my dad and brother did drugs, you know that I didn't do anything. Stupid police really, I was fine," she said, I nodded.

"Quil tells me that its bad for me every time that he sees me smoking, and then gets ride of my cigarette," I told her, "the first time he ripped up my whole pack."

"Yeah he and Embry and Jacob do that to me all the time, its so fucking annoying," she said, I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll just buy some more, its nice that Brace and Li work at the store," I said, Mace nodded and smiled in agreement. "It was my mother who got me into the habit, she left hers around and well I just took them."

"Yeah, I know, my father did the same, but he actually loves me, he didn't leave like my mother did."

"If only mine did, I would love to live with my father," I told her, she nodded, we knew each other so good, though all we told each other was the same thing that the other knew.

**TEN REVIEWS!!!**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Back To Normal

**A/N: I love you guys and as a New Years treat here's chapter eleven!**

**Jacobsgalpal, 1st: I love rebal Claire, but I also like this Claire too.**

**SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me, 2nd: I'm posting!**

**Smurfette Mariee, 3rd: I thought Mace and Collin would be cute and the scent thing, I stole that from some other fanfics, but I don't remember who *sorry!*. Your welcome for the decitationing you desevred it. I like how Claire acts around Quil, nice Claire that is.**

**Angelic: Thank you!**

**Heather: Thank you also!**

**Kiykiyo: Yeah it was spelled wrong, but I don't care, thank you!**

**Team-LaPush-Werewolves: I push the limits in this fic, Emily is going to be a little bitchy, but I agree I don't like it either.**

**Ana..: Aww, that just made my day, thank you, I know how you feel when I read other really good fics!**

**Lovely: I need my reviews first!**

**MeganRenae: Thank you, I was actually waiting for your review, I couldn't post without it! I actually really like that part, though I sort of stole it from the Twilight movie when Edward wants Bella to say that he's a vampire, I thought that it was kind of funny. Yeah I like the whole no worries thing, though I think that was one of my hardest chapters to write for some reason, probably because Claire was acting so different. Also the whole "smoke free" thing is kind of funny and cute, the wolves are looking out for their Imprints in more ways than they can imagine. Claire and Quil living in the same house is sort of nice, convient for them!**

**Happy 2010 everyone!!!**

**Chapter Eleven: Back to Normal**

__

Over and in, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on

(All These Things That I've Done - The Killers)

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~ Monday**

_Claire's PoV_

I sighed as I watched Aunt Emily take another batch of muffins out of the oven, then as hands reached out and grabbed them almost instantly once she put the tray down on the counter.

"What is it Claire?" she asked me, but I wasn't listening to her.

I was thinking back, to years ago, when they seemed to be the only thing I would eat for breakfast. Now it was lucky if I did.

"Nothing," I answered slowly, as her words finally became clear in my head. "I'm going to go to school now," I told her walking away from the kitchen, and then out the door.

"Claire," I heard someone call after me, I turned and saw Hannah, Leila, and Zac.

"What?" I asked them, annoyed.

"Aren't you going to take us to school?" asked Hannah, she had a pair of keys in her hand, I then looked over to the car that Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam had got me.

"Sure, but I'm going to pick up Mace," I said, and walked over to the car. I had gotten so use to walking to school, it seemed silly to drive.

But I ended up driving, picking up Mace and then dropping Hannah, Leila, and Zac off at their school.

"What's up with you?" Mace asked me, putting her cigarette out as I pulled up to the high school.

"Just a bit out of it," I told her, "you know, getting use to what it was like before."

"Sure, sure," she said, and I smiled a bit.

**~School - Cafeteria~**

"So what about tonight?" said Trickster, I was confused by this, what had he been talking about.

"What?" I asked, I was bored and my mind was wandering.

"Port Angeles," said Case, I sighed.

"Can't."

"Why not?" asked Li, as I began to pick at the food in front of me.

"I'm grounded, they let me back in, but I can't do anything," I told them. "The only reason why Mace can even come over is because Embry, Jake, and Quil live there for the most part."

"Which you have to admit is stupid as we didn't go there once when you were living with us," said Mace, I smiled, she was right.

"We weren't allowed in, you were kicked out as much as me," I told her, "not that I think Emily would mind that much if you didn't come around again."

"She can be a bitch sometimes," said Mace, I nodded.

"She yells at me all the time, but her own children are apparently perfect."

"That's like childism, racism against certain kids because they're not your own," said Brace, "though my parents do that all the time, only it's the other way around."

I laughed and so did the others, "I really think its called favorites, my mother favors Ali and the twins over me, just for that reason, they're not me."

"My dad wasn't like that, neither was my mom. Everyone wanted to hang out at my house, we were like the house on the block that always had all the kids over. Then she left and my dad started to do drugs, and here I am, in this Hell that I have to now call home," said Mace, annoyance deep in her voice. She then reached over and grabbed an apple off of my plate, biting into it easily.

"I hate parents, you know how much easier my life would be without them?" I said, the others nodded, all of us knew the answer to this question.

**~La Push - Beach~**

"I'm kind of tired of complaining," I said as I walked down the beach. I had to sneak out to get here, but I didn't care, I was a master of sneaking around people.

"Then stop complaining," said Quil, I jumped. I hadn't expected to see anyone. I was talking to myself, out loud yes, but I didn't expect this. Quil.

"How did you do that?"

"What?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Just come out of nowhere? You had to of made some type of noise, I should of heard you," I told him, he just smiled at me, and the two of us continued to walk.

"I'm just quiet, and the sand helps with that," he said, I just nodded.

We then just walked, the silence was nice, filling the air around us, along with the sound of the waves washing on shore and the wind howling around us. The sky above us was dark, and not because of the hour, but because it was covered with clouds so thick and dense above us.

"You've been acting a bit different lately," said Quil, the break in the silence was actually nice, somewhat unexpected, but still nice.

"I miss my family," I said, surprising myself. "I miss both of parents always being happy and actually together, I miss Ali being nice to me. I miss my old life, before everything changed. But I don't regret Nat and Jay, I miss them the most."

"Its okay to say that you still love your family, you may hate what they are now, but you do love them," he said, I felt a feel tears come to my eyes at his words.

"I know," I said, "but its hard, you don't understand what its like for me. I find myself thinking about before, trying to remember, but all I get is wolves and people coming and going all the time, leaving me. Here, the beach, its one of the few constant memories. I just…"

"Its okay not to remember, but what do you mean by wolves?" he asked me.

"Huge wolves, like as tall as you, with the thickest fur and just…they were just huge, though I was never afraid. I always felt comfort, I knew that they wouldn't hurt me. That they would protect me," I said, I looked down at the sand, the grainy wet sand, a few rocks were seen, I bent down a picked up a green one.

"Its pretty," I said, looking at the markings, the swirls in the green.

"Not the only thing," Quil murmured, mostly to himself.

"I should probably go, before Aunt Emily figures out I left, I don't know how well Hannah can lie, I paid her off pretty well," I told him, he rolled his eyes at this.

"I'll walk you home," he said and the two of us began back towards home.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~**

"Claire, is that you?" Aunt Emily asked as me and Quil walked into the house.

"Shit," I muttered walking farther into the house. "How did she know?"

"Grounding doesn't work on you does it?" Aunt Emily asked, she came into the room and looked at me, I nodded.

"I'm good at sneaking out," I told her, she smiled at me.

"All teenagers are good at sneaking out, Claire. Though I'll make you a deal," she said, I noticed that Quil had gone off into the living room, where everyone else was, -Uncle Sam, Hannah, Leila, and Zac.

"What's the deal?" I asked her, I grabbed a seat and sat down.

"You can go out and do whatever, as long as your nice here, you keep your grades up, and your in by ten on school days," she said, this was reasonable, especially since my grades were good and I didn't really care when I came in.

"Midnight on weekends unless I'm over at someone's house," I told her, she nodded.

"Deal, just I don't want to hear about you doing drugs or getting arrested, alright?" she said, I nodded smiling a bit.

"Don't worry Aunt Emily, I'll be a good girl," I told her, she smiled back at me.

"Good, now get out of here, you have another two hours to kill of free time," she said, I laughed and walked towards the door, but not before I looked back and saw Quil watching me, I lifted my hand and motioned for him to 'come on'.

Then just like that we were gone, out walking again.

**~La Push - Beach~**

_Quil's PoV_

"So what was all of that with Emily?" I asked Claire, she smiled at me.

"I know you heard everything, don't act like you didn't," she told me, I smiled back at her, and she looked down at the ground.

"So ten, that's two hours," I said, she didn't look back up.

"Something has to be going on, somewhere," she said, now looking passed me out in the water.

"You want to do a few small errands with me? It won't take that long," I asked, she nodded and I reached out and grabbed her hand. It was small and cool in my own, then we left, off to do whatever needed to be done.

**If I get over TEN REVIEWS I will put up a sneak peek to my next story "Collide", its a Embry/OC fic!**


	13. Chapter Twelve: A Mess

**A/N: Sneak peek at the bottom! Also everyone I won't be ABLE TO POST EVERYDAY! I'm going back to school on Monday and I don't get as much internet time.**

**Embry4Me, 1st: I know, but its not a first. Also I agree, but just wait till the next chapter!**

**MeganRenae, 2nd: I know, she did, and its great! I really like Quil because of how I wrote him in this story, he's so sweet and nice...for now *hehe*. Also I feel so honored, you left your family outside to come and read Junebug, thank you!!!**

**, 3rd: Yeah, I like nicer Claire too, and yeah sometimes that's all life does give you.**

**LiquidTopaz1901: Yeah I like Quil and Claire a lot because of this story! And read the chapter then go to the bottom for the sneak peek!**

**Kiykiyo: Yeah, I like it too.**

**Team-LaPush-Werewolves: Me too, its just so cute!**

**Smurfette Mariee: I thought that was cute and funny as she does that in Breaking Dawn. **

**Angelic: Thanks!**

**SpAzZy CaUsE tHaT's Me: I feel so happy for you, though its funny. **

**Ana..: Don't worry, read this chapter then go and read the sneak peek!**

**Shouldna: Welcome! And you'll see about Mace and Collin more in the next chapter and a little in this one.**

**Chapter Twelve: A Mess**

__

Out again, a siren screams at half past ten  
And you won't let go  
While I ignore, that we both felt like this  
Before it starts to show  
So if I had a chance  
Would you let me know

(Change Your Mind - The Killers)

**~Forks - Triftway~**

_Claire's PoV_

The Triftway was mostly empty, not many people around as no one really wanted to do shopping so late in the day. Me and Quil had gotten their at eight thirty, only two cars were in the parking lot, and that included Quil's.

"What do need?" I asked him as we walked down the aisles.

Quil had just been grabbing things, food mostly, but he had to have some type of list, even a mental one wouldn't be bad.

"Stuff," he finally answered, as we turned down the cereal aisle, he picked up two different boxes, Frosted Flakes and Rice Krispies.

"What type of stuff?" I asked as he put the Frosted Flakes back on the shelf and we turned down a different aisle, frozen food.

Several people stood in front of a door, they all looked to be young, around my age. Two girls and a guy. The guy was tall -not as tall as Quil but still taller than me-, he had messy hair that was a weird shade of red -like a penny-, golden eyes and icy pale skin. The first girl was a bit shorter than my 5'6, but not by much, she had long brown hair and golden eyes -just like the guy-, and she also had pale white skin. The last girl was around my height with curly red-penny like hair and dark brown eyes, she was pale, but also had some color.

Quil didn't even look at them just walked by, I smiled at the last girl as we passed and she smiled back.

"Hi Claire," she said, I stopped at this and so did Quil, I could feel all eyes on both me and her.

"Who are you?" I asked her, confused.

"Its me Nessie, Nessie Cullen, Claire. We use to hang out all the time, when we were younger, remember?" she asked me, I truly had no idea.

"What do you mean? I only lived in Washington for three years," I told her, I was beyond confused at this point.

"Yeah, so. We were friends, though," she said, I looked at her, I really couldn't believe this, didn't she see what I looked like, I was scary. I was gothic and emo, so many people were afraid of me.

"No I don't remember you, I don't remember anything. So just leave me the fuck alone, and don't ever talk to me!" I told her, my face was flat and I could see hurt in her face, which I didn't care for, I gotten over hurting people years ago.

"But Claire," she said, but I was already gone, walking pass Nessie and her friends, and to a different aisle.

**~Forks - Triftway~**

_Quil's PoV_

Claire just left, after yelling at Nessie, the hurt was written across her face. I would comfort her, if Bella hadn't gotten there first.

"I'm sorry for what Claire said, Nessie. She isn't like she was before, New York's changed her in a lot of different ways," I told her, Edward and Bella both nodded, still trying to comfort their daughter.

"Its that bad?" Edward asked me, I nodded.

"She's nothing like she use to be, or at least she doesn't show it. She only acts the way she does in public, she's so afraid to show herself," I told them, they nodded.

"Good luck Quil," said Nessie, she was smiling weakly. "Can you bring her around when she acts nice?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure to bring her around," I told her.

"Thanks," she said.

"How long are you guys going to be around anyways?" I asked them.

Bella just smiled and said, "I don't know, as long as we need to be."

I nodded and left, off to look for Claire.

**~Triftway - Parking Lot~**

_Claire's PoV_

"Did you really need to talk to Nessie like that, the two of you use to be best friends," said Quil as he got into the truck, I didn't say anything.

"Claire?"

"I'm sorry," I said, as Quil started up the truck.

"You have to tell Nessie that, not me Claire," he said, or more as sighed.

"Shut up Quil."

"Claire!" he said, his anger starting to build as we left the Triftway. "Don't act like this, your seventeen!"

"I don't fucking care!" I yelled at him, "I can be seven or seventeen and still not care! Stop treating me like I'm three!"

"I'm sorry if I am, but that's the last time I ever saw you!" he yelled at me.

Everything froze, his words said everything. The last time he ever saw me.

"How old are you?" I asked him.

"Nineteen," he said, his anger starting to go away.

"Don't lie to me Quil!" I yelled, I was tired of this. "Tell me everything now! How old are you? What is the story behind the wolves? Why does it hurt for me to be away from you for long periods of time?! Tell me everything!"

The truck stopped moving towards La Push, but that didn't mean it wasn't shaking, Quil opened his door and jumped out, then to my surprise he turned into a wolf. I couldn't hold back the screams that came out of my mouth, getting louder and louder with every passing second.

I moved to the drivers seat and slammed the door shut, I turned the truck back on and pressed down on the gas before the wolf got any closer. I drove as fast as I could home, then ran as fast as I could in.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~**

There were so many people here, just like that first night, though once again Quil was gone. It seemed like everyone I had meet in the past few months were here, Rachel and Paul with James, Jacob and Leah, Embry and Mace, Collin and Brady, Jared and Kim with their twins Kati and Johnny, everyone except for Quil.

"Why didn't anyone tell me that Quil was a werewolf?" I asked, my heart was pounding and I could feel adrenaline running through my body.

"How do you-" started Embry, but I cut him off easily.

"Just answer the question," I said, Aunt Emily moved me so I was sitting, handing me a glass of water.

"Claire do you remember the old legends?" Uncle Sam asked me, I just looked at him.

"Its been fourteen years," I said, my voice flat and careless.

"Fine then," he said, "were descents of wolves Claire, all of us can phase into wolves."

"Phase?" asked Mace, obviously she was out of the circle too.

"Macy," started Embry, but she didn't listen to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the only way you would of found out is if someone imprinted on you like Quil did to Claire," explained Embry, I noticed that Collin started to edge out of the room.

"What does imprint mean?" I asked him, I stood up walked over to stand beside Mace.

"Quil and you are like soul mates, the two of you are meant to be," explained Embry, I couldn't take this.

When I closed the door to my room I hoped that it stayed shut for the rest of the night.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~**

_Quil's PoV_

"Don't kill me, please?" I asked Sam as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm not going to kill you, you just have to now explain everything to Claire," he said, I sighed.

"None of this would of happened if they weren't at the Triftway," I said, "Edward, Bella, and Nessie. The three of them were there and Nessie started talking to Claire and she freaked out."

"What do you mean? There's no one at the Cullen's place," said Sam, I rolled my eyes, sometimes it seemed like Sam could be so clueless.

"What about the cottage, Sam? Did you check there?" I asked him.

"I'll have Jared go around there on his next patrol," he said, I sighed.

"It doesn't matter, where's Claire though?" I asked him.

"Her room."

I walked down the hall to Claire's bedroom, and then knocked lightly, before opening it.

"Claire-Bear?" I asked, she was sitting in the dark, but her eyes shone brightly in slits.

"Get out."

"Claire please?"

"I hate you," she cried, then she jumped at me punching whatever part of my body she could. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you. You ruined my life and I truly never want to see you again."

"Clair-"

"Go away," she cried again, moving away from me, I watched as she tried to cover her tears.

"Claire stop it, don't cry."

"Go!" she screamed, "I hate you! Your ruining my life! I don't want to be in love with you, I don't want to have to deal with you anymore!"

"Claire stop it."

"Just go away! I don't want to hear it!"

She meant it, and that was the only reason why I left. Walking away from the best thing in my life, my Claire.

**Collide Summary and Sneak Peek:**

**Summary:** Hailey Clearwater wants to move, with a dead mother and an abusive father she sends herself to La Push to stay with her cousins and Aunt. Though what happens when she meets Embry?

"Hey," he said, and he came closer. "Are you okay? We don't bite."

A small smile came to my lips; this was a joke in between me and my cousin Seth. "I'm fine, just a little lost. I don't know my way around here anymore, and I don't really know anyone who's still here, I couldn't recognized them. I'm going to my aunt's."

"What's your aunt's name, we know everyone who lives here?" he asked me, he sat down beside me and just smiled.

"Sue, Sue Clearwater," I told him, he looked at me in shock and then jumped up, bringing me with him.

"Hailey!" he yelled hugging me tightly, I gasped at my injuries.

"You okay?"

"Yes," I said and he put me down and then turned to the other two.

"This is Jacob Black and Paul Tama," Seth introduced me.

I turned to Paul and Jacob, "it's nice to met you Paul and you too Jacob, I'm Hailey."

"Nice to met you too Hailey," said Paul shaking my hand, it felt like he was shaking my whole arm, which hurt badly and made me pulled my hand away quickly, I did the same thing with Jacob too.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Seth asked, "I think mom's there and maybe Leah too."

I nodded and he took my backpack, Jacob picked up one of my bags and Paul took the other, Seth led the way back to his house, my new home.


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Phone Call

**A/N: This is the last chapter I'm going to be able to put up before I start going back to school, and its probably my favorite so far!**

**Shouldna, 1st: He did awknowledge Bella, Nessie, and Edward, umm...I'm not sure about the wolf thing, but I did like that idea, as Quil was always like a comfort to her he still was even when he wasn't there.**

**jblc77, 2nd: I am!**

**LiquidTopaz1901, 3rd: If you haven't notice Claire is a bit prone to over act. **

**hannah: just wait, Claire will let it all out soon.**

**ana..: I am!**

**Team-LaPush-Werewolves: I want to ruin this chapter sooo badly, but all of you just have to wait and see!**

**ShayDayYay: As promised this chapter is deicated to you! Your review was wonderful and halirious! Though I do have to agree with you, I like badass Claire, but then I also like nice Claire, she's always just going to have this attitude from now on when I write her. I just really like her, now and Quil is just the best, I love him because of how I can write him. Also your Kudos tasted really good *hehe*! Your friends are welcome to come and read anytime, I would love some more reviewers!**

**MeganRenae: Thank you, thank you. I really liked how I was able to get Nessie and Bella and Edward into it, I think it was kind of funny to put them in the frozen food aisle, but that's just me. And yes I stole from the Twilight movie, this is the second time, only changing a few small details. If you turn into a Werewolf, just make sure you Imprint on someone you really like!**

**Angelic: I know, I know, but that's the power of the Imprint or at least to me it is, there's a lot of leaving in this story sadly.**

**Everyone commenting on the sneak peek, if I get up to 100 reviews I'll give you another sneak peek, maybe for one of the other stories I'm working on. **

**Chapter Thirteen: The Phone Call**

__

Console me in my darkest hour  
Convince me that the truth is always grey  
Caress me in your velvet chair  
Conceal me from the ghost you cast away

(Losing Touch - The Killers)

**~Sam and Emily's House - Living Room~ Christmas **

_Claire's PoV_

I sighed, the living room was packed, everyone in the pack was here. Everyone, I wouldn't of felt so bad if Mace wasn't off sitting in a corner with Collin, or really if I was in La Push.

"Sickening isn't it?" Embry asked me, he was sitting on the couch behind me.

"Don't even start," I said. Mace was so different now, she was happier and though I didn't mind that, she just spent all her time with Collin or talking about Collin. Mace was just different now, Collin had more of an influence on her than she did on him, she didn't smoke anymore -which made it so I didn't smoke anymore-, she was barely around anymore always with Collin -annoying not only me, but Embry also.

"Your thinking it, you know you are," he said, I sent a glare at him.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, though it was the sound of my cell phone that made me stop.

I didn't even look at my caller id, I just opened it said, "hello," hoping that it wasn't my mother.

"Oh Claire," said my sister, Ali. I closed my eyes, and was suddenly angry again that Embry got my cell phone stuck on speaker, he was going to die.

"Ali," I said, my voice was flat, bored, and slightly annoyed.

"Claire don't do this, you should be happy that I called," she said, I rolled my eyes at this. "You know it is Christmas, time for family and all."

"Where even are you, I'm sure it isn't home," I said.

"I'm watching our little brother and sister as our mother is out," she said, her voice was cold and hard.

"Not that surprising," I said, "last year she was out the door five seconds after you left."

"Bitch," she said, I smiled, this was the only thing me and Ali agreed on, that we hated our mother.

"How are they, she got rid of the phone or something?" I asked, she laughed.

"She got caller id, she knows when you call. Its so annoying as she lets it ring and ring and ring, never letting anyone answer it," she said. "You shouldn't call until its eight and she's gone."

"Five, I'll try and make a mental note of that," I told her, she laughed.

"Have a nice Christmas in…wherever you are, something Washington?" she asked, I rolled my eyes and sat down at the table, where surprisingly no one was sitting at.

"La Push, you remember anyone?"

"Yeah, I talk Aunt Emily all the time, in the middle of the night, but still. Have you found Quil yet? Your _best _friend?" she asked, I scowled at this, even though she couldn't see it.

"Yeah, I don't know what I saw in him. I have plenty of better friends," I said, sending a glare in Quil's direction.

"Friends? You found some actually friends there?" she laughed, I sighed.

"Ali-" I tried to start, but she cut me off.

"Are they even around your age?"

"We go to school together, ass," I told her, I knew that she was rolling her eyes at this.

"I just have to ask, I mean your _best _friend, he's fourteen years older than you," she said, her voice was all matter-of-factly.

"Shut up Ali, I really don't want to hear it."

"You never do, Claire, you hate hearing the truth. You know nothing that goes on, ever. I bet you don't even know the real reason why dad left us," she said, I rolled my eyes, this subject always came up, always when Ali visited, though normally mom was there to stop it.

"She's really not there is she?" I asked her, I could hear the smile in her voice as she said:

"Yes, but Claire-"

"Don't Ali, just tell me what I apparently don't know, that you or anyone will tell me," I said, all around me I could hear the volume being turned down.

"Fine, you want the real truth, then you'll get it," she said, sounding smug. "You Claire, its your fault, yours and Quil's."

"No," I said, disbelief staining my voice.

"Why do you think we left La Push, he was fourteen years older than you. It was weird and dad didn't really understand it. We left, he almost followed us. It was prefect, as dad had a job waiting in New York for him, it was the prefect escape," she said, I felt myself nod even though she couldn't see.

"Then the calls started, at the same time ever day. After a while they just let the phone ring on and on, as the years went on so did the calls. Until he left. Dad left because of you, Nat and Jay are just as much a mistake as you and me, he left all of us because he couldn't take it."

"He's still around, you have to talk to him sometimes?" I asked her, she laughed at this.

"She didn't tell you did she?" she asked, though she just went on. "He's dead, only a week later, he ran a stop light and got hit by a car, killing himself right away."

"No," I said, this was unbelievable, "just no."

I stood up, the phone held away from me, though I could still hear her every word.

"What are you going to do cry Claire-Bear? You know he hated that the most, it was his name for you, dad's and he, your friend Quil copied it, took it for his own. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah," I said, sending another glare towards the living room, "I can Ali, really I can."

"What's the matter Claire-Bear, you sound like your going to cry?" she asked me, her voice taunting, evil and mean.

"Shut up Ali," I told her, she just laughed at this.

"Ahh someone is angry."

"You don't need to do this Ali," I said, and I felt myself begin to pace.

"Don't act like this Claire-Bear, you should be happy that I even called you. Just because its Christmas doesn't mean I have to be nice," she said, I rolled my eyes at this.

"That isn't obvious," I said, stating the most obvious.

"You know we may be sisters but that doesn't really mean anything."

"She's there isn't she?"

"No, why do you ask? Are you afraid of what she'll say? You know you always were the weak link in the family, that's why it was so easy for you to change, I wonder what it would be like for you in college?" she said, I didn't say anything I couldn't.

"You know," she started, "I've been meaning to send these out to you. Do you know how many colleges want you because of your drawing, the one that seems to want you the most is Juilliard, they've been sending stuff here for over two months. You should be happy that I sent those applications out for you, I also sent that picture that you drew, the one of the wilting flower…"

She continued on, but I wasn't listening, everything that she had said was running through my mind, scaring me.

"Claire! Are you even there?" Ali's voice brought me back to reality.

"What Ali?" I asked both annoyed and mad.

"Do you want me to send this stuff to you, or not?"

"Yeah, whatever. What do remember about here? La Push?"

"The wolves, they were always around and you were never afraid, you said that they speak to you. Also all the guys were huge, unnatural for a bunch of teenagers really, most of them were the same age as you are now," she said, I hung on to her words letting them sink in deeper than any of the other things that I was told, by Uncle Sam or Aunt Emily or anyone.

"He always left you," she said, I listened closer to what she was saying. "You were always being left and I guess it suit you perfectly, as Quil left you, dad left you, mom doesn't care for you, and neither do I really. Now you've left yourself, what are you now, punk, rebel, Goth, Emo. All you do is wear dark makeup and complain and act like you don't care about anything."

"Maybe because I don't Ali, I don't care, about you or anyone or anything," I said.

"Your lying, you know that you are. You love him."

Then I smashed my phone to the ground and went to my room.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Living Room~**

_Quil's PoV_

_Smash! _

I watched as Claire then ran away, off to her room, Emily was quick to follow behind her. Rachel began to clean up the mess that Claire's phone had made, the pieces were scattered all over the floor, Ali's voice was gone as soon as it hit the floor and I knew that she had to be calling back, wondering what happened.

Everyone was quiet, as soon as the subject of Claire's father came up, everyone grew quiet, the TV was muted and we listened.

It was easy to understand now, why Claire was the way she was, she was afraid, she was worried, and most of all, she was alone.

The sounds of a slamming door and footsteps made everyone look up. It seemed that it was only seconds later the front door slammed, Emily then came down the hall.

"She said that she's leaving," said Emily. "She wants to go back to New York."

"No," said Macy, she stood up and just looked at Emily. "She can't leave, what will I do without her?"

"Mace-" started Collin, but she just moved away from him.

"She won't get far," said Sam, "she doesn't even have a quarter of a tank full of gas, the farthest she'll get is maybe halfway to Forks. She'll call."

"She doesn't have a phone anymore," said Rachel, "unless you call the pieces of a phone in the garbage a phone Sam?"

"I'll go get her," sighed Sam, he stood up and walked out the door following behind Claire.

"I feel so bad for her," said Macy, "she has no one."

"She doesn't want to let anybody in," I said, "she's too afraid."

"You didn't really help with that Quil, that other girl is right, you always did leave her around," said Jacob, I sent him a glare at this.

"How could her sister remember all of this?" asked Embry, "I mean how many years older could she be?"

"Four," answered Emily, "she calls all the time, mostly to see what's going on here. She's not as bad as Claire, but she expresses herself differently. She's had more time to stay away, to think about everything."

"How long has she been away?" asked Brady.

"Since she turned eighteen, she's been away at college, she's working on becoming a lawyer. She wants to get their custody so they don't have to live with their mother, she isn't right in the head anymore, she needs help. Natalie and Jason and Claire have lived in that environment for too long, it's a good thing that Claire's here, it just makes it easier for Ali," explained Emily, mostly everyone understood, expect for the youngest of the kids.

The front door opened and in walked Claire, Sam right behind her a bag over his shoulder. They didn't say anything, Claire just took her bag and walked down the hall to her room, where the door was shut and didn't opened until Hannah went to bed later that night.

"What a Merry Christmas," said Jared, picking up his daughter Kati. "Such a fun night."

**100 reviews and you get another sneak peek, maybe for Collide maybe for another oen of my new stories, you guys have until Friday when I update again, or maybe Wednesday or Thursday, if I get over 100 reviews!**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A Bit Of Fun

**A/N: I have over 100 reviews! I love you guys! Though I'm not going to go over every review, I got twelve! **

**And YES Collin did Imprint on Mace, its more cleared up in this chapter. Allison (ShayDayYays Friend) Please don't be mean to any Ali's in NYC, please! Mace is also one of my favs too. **

**Chapter Fourteen: A Bit Of Fun**

__

When your chips are down  
When your highs are low  
Joy ride  
(Joy ride)  
Move across the night like a separate wind  
(Joy ride)

(Joy Ride - The Killers)

**~Forks - Triftway~ Four Months Later - April**

_Claire's PoV_

"You guys eat too much," I said, as Quil put another box of cereal into his cart.

"I thought that it would be obvious by the size of us," he said, I smiled at the thought, they really were huge.

Me and Quil were on better terms, I was still mad at him, but after hearing what Ali said. I had just needed him, he was helpful and nice, he made me feel better. Just like Collin did to Mace, the two of us had broken away from the others, from Trickster, Brace, Li, and Case, and it was just us. The others didn't understand that we couldn't tell them anything, they were mad at us and I knew jealous as well.

"Still," I said as we walked down a different aisle, "its not right to eat that much."

"Well theirs three of us living together and we're like the biggest eaters, it may be weird to you, but we're use to it," he said, I nodded.

"You know I never really imagined spending all my time at the Triftway in Forks, I mean its not La Push, but this is like the only place you ever take me," I told him as we went down another aisle. "Don't you actually do anything, because this is a pathetic excuse for a spring break."

"I thought you were tired of complaining," he said, I rolled my eyes and looked at my iPod it was almost midnight.

"You do know that I have curfew in less than five minutes," I told him, he rolled his eyes. "And Aunt Emily knows that Mace is out with Collin somewhere, probably getting high."

He smiled at this, "really your with me, Emily and Sam won't really care."

"They've been getting on me lately, actually ever since I broke my cell phone," I told him as we once again went down another aisle.

"That was your fault, Claire. You have worse anger problems than Paul did."

"Paul does not have anger problems, I have to baby-sit James almost every Thursday night," I told him. "What do Paul and Rachel do every Thursday anyways?"

"They're just together, nothing more about it. Normally its Jake that looks after him, but he always gets out of it, so that's why he's always over on Friday. Sam and Emily are Friday sometimes Tuesday, Jared and Kim are Wednesday, and everyone else is mostly by themselves or they have no children and its random days," explained Quil.

"How do you know this, its not normal for most guys to know this type of stuff, girls yes, guys no," I said.

"When did you become such a girl."

"I've been spending a lot of time at home and with Mace, and all of these other 'imprintees'," I said, using the one term that Embry came up with.

"You've been spending too much time with Mace? The two of you barely leave each other's sides and yet your complaining about it?"

"Yes, call me crazy, but I know how to complain about everything."

"Anyone can complain, look at Leah, she can complain better than you," he said.

I rolled my eyes at this, "why is it that I'm never able to spend anytime around her, I'm sure that she would like me a lot, or Ali."

"She thinks you're a bitch."

"I don't care, its not the first time I was called that," I told him, as we turned down another aisle.

"Most people can't say that, Claire," he said, I rolled my eyes at this.

"Yeah and not many people can say that they fell in love with a two year old when they we're sixteen Quil," I said looking at a box of Macaroni and Cheese.

"So, I'm not really consider as normal and I was sixteen fourteen years ago," he said, I sighed at this.

"I can't believe that, you don't look thirty Quil, you don't even act eighteen most of the time," I told him, he rolled his eyes at this.

"Maybe because I don't want to be, I don't age, so why should I act like it."

"You do have a point, but you do notice that people stare at you," I said, Quil laughed at this.

"People have stared at me since I was born. The dark skin does draw attention, you should know that," he said, I nodded at this.

"Yeah, but in New York its different, a lot different," I told him.

"Of course…, have you heard anything from your family lately, or since Christmas?"

"Not from Ali, but Nat and Jay, I talk to them every weekend."

"I think I have everything, lets go check out."

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~ Saturday**

"You look tired," said Quil as he walked me to the door, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Its almost one in the morning Quil, what did you think that I would be wide awake?" I asked him, sarcasm thick in my voice.

"Go on you need to get some sleep," he said, I looked up at him.

"So do you," I said, and I reached up and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"Don't Claire," he said, I moved my hand so it was resting on his chest instead.

"I thought that you were in love with me," I said, taking another step closer to him.

"You don't though, your just tired that's why your acting like this," he said, I sent him a look.

"Fine, I'll just stay away then," I told him and with that I walked away off to my bedroom.

"Wait Claire," he said, I turned and looked at him. "Do you want to do something, you were just complaining about not doing anything…and do you want go cliff diving or something?"

"Sure," I said, and then I kissed his cheek, before he could do or say anything.

"Tomorrow."

"Sure, sure," I said, sounding like Jacob.

**~La Push - Cliffs~**

"Come on Embry, its your turn," I heard Jacob say as I walked up to the top of the cliffs, I just saw the top of Embry's head before it disappeared from sight.

"Hey Claire," said Mace, she was sitting by Collin somewhat close to the edge.

"Hey."

I walked over and sat down beside her, though Quil had different ideas. "Come on Claire, its our turn."

I took off my shoes and socks, rolled up my pants and took Quil's hand. We walked towards the edge and then jumped. I closed my eyes, feeling as if I was flying, free flying. I felt myself scream, and then Quil pulled me close and the water -ice cold- was all around us.

We broke the surface and then began swimming towards shore.

"Having fun?"

I laughed and the two of us started back to the cliffs.

"Yeah, I really am Quil."

"Thanks, now hurry up," he said before he broke out in a run, I then chased after him.

"Quil!" I yelled continuing after him.

"Come on Claire!"

"Quil!"

I ran right into him and almost fell to the ground, if he wouldn't of caught me I know for sure I would have.

"Your still wet," he said, and he reached out touching my wet limp hair.

"Don't Quil," I squealed, but he just grabbed me around my waist and spun me around.

"Quil!"

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~**

"Come on Claire, you need to get out of those clothes," said Quil dragging me into the room.

"I'm not that wet, and you didn't even bother to get my shoes," I told him, I wasn't very happy to have been dragged around.

"Yeah you are," said Aunt Emily, she put a towel around my shoulders and then a blanket.

"Thanks," I said to her, as the door opened and everyone else came in.

"Your shoes Claire," said Embry throwing them at me, I caught them and glaring at Embry.

"Thanks Embry," I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome Claire-Bear," he smiled.

I threw my shoes at him and stood up, walking away, ignoring what he had to say, what everyone had to say.

* * *

**Sneak Peek: Collide**

****

~La Push - First Beach~

__

Hailey's PoV

I shivered as I felt a sudden wave of coldness hit me, the tide was starting to come in a bit and the cold water was soaking the left side of my body, my clothes were soaking up the water and getting my back too.

He seemed to finally bend down and held his hand out for me, I grabbed it with both of my own and he helped pull me up.

"I'm Hailey, Hailey Clearwater," I told him.

"Embry Call," he answered, and smiled the most breath taking smile I had ever seen.

****

~La Push - First Beach~

__

Embry's PoV

I bent down and held my hand out, she wrapped both of her's around mine and I helped her up.

Then she spoke, her voice was so beautiful, so rich.

"I'm Hailey, Hailey Clearwater."

"Embry Call," I told her, and I smiled down at her at this.

She smiled back at me, I felt myself melt at the sight of it, there was nothing more beautiful than her face, with her eyes lit up, and her smile, she glowed.

Though it seemed now that the thought hit me.

I imprinted.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think!**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Learning and Dealing

**A/N: I'm a bit disappointed guys, I went from twelve reviews to seven, and my friend hasn't even bothered to look at my story yet, but I'll get at her later. You guys had three -almost four- days to review and not many of you did.**

**Team-LaPush-Werewolves, Smurfette Mariee, Heather, EmbryForMe4, MeganRenae, , and Ana, thank you all of you for reviewing, it means a lot to me. **

**Well here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Learning and Dealing**

__

You left the station nailed to the floor  
With speculation, what was it for?  
In that old hallway  
Mom says why don't you stay  
You've been away for a long time

(Believe Me Natalie -The Killers)

**~Forks - Triftway~ Sunday**

_Claire's PoV_

"I don't want to get over it," I said, pushing the cart around, I was once again with Quil and the Triftway in Forks. It was late, like always, but I wanted to just be out.

"He made you unhappy and then left you and your family," said Quil, he came up behind me and grabbed the cart, making me walk like him, goofy and weird.

I turned around and looked up at him, "its his name…it just means something to me."

"So your not going to let anyone call you Claire-Bear, because your dead father who left you and your family unhappy use to call you that?" he asked me, he began to walk forward and I was forced to walk backwards.

"Yeah, so?" I asked him, and then smiled as I pulled myself up onto the cart, sitting on the rail.

"So."

"Hi Quil," said a voice, Quil stopped and I jumped down off the cart, it was the Nessie girl. "Oh, hi Claire."

"Hi Nessie," said Quil, smiling at her.

Nessie just smiled back at him and I saw her friends round the corner into the aisle, they looked at the three of us where we stood.

"Nessie," the girl, she smiled at Quil, "come on, we need to go."

"Quil, Claire," the guy said, he was also smiling, then the three of them walked away.

"Nessie," I said, as they rounded the corner, but Nessie turned and looked back at me.

"Yes, Claire?" she asked me, she walked back towards us, me and Quil.

"I'm sorry about what I said…before, it was rude and mean. I was just tired of not remembering anything, and I snapped at you for no reason," I told her, she just smiled and nodded.

"I understand Claire, but thank you for apologizing," she said, then I was almost sure that I imagined it, but she hugged me and smiled at me, then left.

"She's so warm," I said, taking the cart back into my control, "like you."

"Yeah, Nessie is…well she's not just like us, but were close in some ways," he said, then after looking at my confused expression added, "she's not a werewolf or anything like that, she's mostly one of a kind."

"What is she?" I asked him as he put his hands on the rail and began to walk his goofy walk, forcing me to once again.

"She's half vampire and half human," he told me, I stopped and turned around looking up at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Her parents, Edward and Bella who were just talking to her, they were a very unnatural couple for Edward's kind, at the time that is. You see Edward is a vampire and Bella was a human, Nessie is their daughter," he explained and began walking again as I moved up to the rail again.

"So is Bella…like Edward now?"

"Yeah, but you have nothing to worry about, Claire. The Cullens, their alright, pretty cool actually when you get to know them," he said, I nodded and leaned into his body, feeling the heat come off of him, even through his t-shirt.

"How are you Claire? Heard too much, or are fine?"

"I'm fine, just starting to get a bit tired," I told him, he chuckled at this and pushed me away from him.

"Don't," I said, pressing my head against his chest again.

Quil was quiet, and the silence that filled the space, the area around us was nice, prefect. Making every breath, every movement heard, loud and clear.

**~Embry, Quil, and Jacob's House - Living Room~ Sunday**

_Quil's PoV_

Jacob, Embry, Collin, and Macy all stared at me as I carried Claire into the living room, I laid her down on the ground and put away the few things I had bought in the Triftway.

"You want to explain something Quil?" Jacob asked me, as I walked back into the living room, Claire was now awake and just looking around tiredly at everyone.

"Hey Claire," Macy said, Claire smiled over at her.

"Hey."

Claire moved over to talk to Macy and Macy moved out of Collin's arms to talk to Claire, I couldn't help but smile at this.

Though this let my thoughts wander, over everything that had happened in the last few months and was going to happen.

Claire was going to go to Juilliard, she had accepted their invitation, their scholarship. She was going to be gone for months and months at a time, and I wouldn't be able to see her. Though all I was doing was pushing her away, while she was only getting closer to me. I had no idea what I was going to do when she left.

I was going to die.

The thought had just hit me and I looked down at Claire, my Claire-Bear.

"…so distance…" Claire murmured to Macy, who just nodded and then noticed that I was watching.

"Come on," said Macy, she stood up and walked down the hall, to her room. I wasn't the only one whole watched them walk away, Collin had his eyes on Macy the whole time.

"Why does she always leave me?" Collin asked, I sent him a glare, he had no idea about leaving.

"Don't complain about things like that Collin," I growled at him, "its not like you might never see her again, she's just down the hall if you want to see her."

Everyone looked over at me, it wasn't very often when I talked about Claire's absents, actually in the time that she was gone, I tried to never think about her, tried to never bring her up in a conversation, nothing. Everyone did the same, though sometimes things had slipped, like Nessie wondering where Claire was.

"She's here now Quil," said Embry, "get over it."

I stood up, and glared at him, I could feel anger running through my body, making me shake.

"You have no idea Embry, how can you talk?" I asked him, or really more as yelled at him.

"She was three years old Quil," said Embry, annoyance clearly in his voice. "Get over it, it wasn't her fault, we all know what happened."

"Don't say things like that Embry, she meant everything to me, she still does, you know its almost impossible to break an imprint!" I yelled at him, I could feel heat starting to run down my back, through my body.

"Quil, stop," said Jacob, his voice was loud, authoritative.

"Quil, don't," said Claire, and I instantly felt myself calm, her soft voice easily getting in my head telling me what to do. I felt one of her small cool hands, touch my face, sending a chill through my body, her other one reached out and took my hand, taking me away from here and out.

"Shh, Quil, shh," she whispered, and we continued to walk, her hand gripping mine tightly.

**~Embry, Quil, and Jacob's House - Living Room~ Sunday**

_Claire's PoV_

I followed Mace into her room and sat down on her bed, I was tired and the day had been long. Though I was starting to find myself always awake at night, I was out with Quil.

"How are you? I never get to see you anymore, your always off with someone," she asked me, I stared at her in both shock and amazement.

Was she serious?

"Your always Collin, I mean the only time I don't see the two of you together is at school, and we haven't had school in a week Mace," I told her, though it was true I could of came around and seen her, but I was spending all of my time with Quil or away drawing by myself.

I had begun the process of drawing La Push, the people, the places, the scenery. I was documenting La Push and enjoying it.

"Claire?"

I was snapped back to reality by Mace, I just looked at her.

"What?"

"Claire, I was just asking you why you couldn't ever come around? I mean I can leave Collin every once in a while, weather he likes it or not," she said and then laughed, I smiled at this.

"I've been busy…with stuff, I've been doing a lot of drawing and also been spending so time Quil," I told her, she smiled at this.

"Are you falling for Quil?"

"I don't know," I told her, "I mean I have this connection with him, but…I don't really know. I like to be around him, he just makes me feel safe and…protected."

"That's what imprints do," she said, "they're our protectors, Collin tells me that all the time."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I know," she said, and she looked down at her feet at this, I noticed that her toenails were painted orange and blue.

"Collins favorites," she said, I rolled my eyes at this.

"Nice."

"I know, but that's what I get for letting him pick out the colors, I thought her would pick red or just blue or green, but dark, not bright like this," she said, touching her toes, and the smile on her face grew even more at this.

"Okay," I said, slowly, not really caring.

"I know though, I mean, its just not really expected. I mean it can be, but not really," she said, and she continued on, not really noticing that I didn't care and wasn't paying attention.

"Claire?"

I looked back at her, she was pissed now. I stared at her.

"What?"

"_What?_ That's _all _your going to say _'what?'_, what the fuck is up with that? Just because I'm happy and with Collin that doesn't mean you need to get jealous," she said, I jumped off of her bed and turned, sending her a look.

"What do _you _mean, by _me _being _jealous_?" I asked her, pissed.

"You know what I mean," she said, "Quil keeps pushing you away and alls your doing is trying to get closer, I see it all the time. Your annoyed and angry at him."

"So," I said, and then I walked out the door, running away from her like I did all the time, to just get away. Though she followed behind me, though there were more important things going on.

Quil was pissed and his whole body was shaking. I had no idea what had happened or even what I was doing, but I just reached forward and touched his face, softly and felt him calm, then I reached out and grabbed his hand. I pulled him out, away before anything could or would happen.

**Ten reviews, or I won't update...at all! (Or at least until I get them).**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Breaking My Heart

**A/N: Okay, I'm happy with you guys, not my friend though, she's mostly dead tomorrow if she doesn't give me a review.**

**ShayDayYay and Allison (ShayDayYay's friend) I love you guys, and ShayDayYay, that would be kind of weird for you to kill your email and also to name your first child Quil, but instead of Twilight Fangirl13 name it Becky or Rebecca. I do feel very honored. **

**xxemily280xx thank you for the review!**

**Heather thank you also.**

**Team-LaPush-Werewolves Claire is very dramatic (if you haven't noticed) and I just picked orange and blue because I liked the colors ;)!**

**Shouldna I like Mace for doing that too and Quil knows that Claire doesn't want that.**

**jblc77 sorry, and I'm updating, but I don't really care about numbers as much as I care about what my reviewers have to say.**

**Smurfette Mariee, I just went over this chapter, tell me in your review if anythings bad. Collin is just sweet, I like him too, and yes I left you a review on your story, I really did like it, Blackwaters are really good...story idea! ;) **

**Horselover9139 thanks for the review and your not the first one to tell me that, I feel like that sometimes too.**

**, me too!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Breaking My Heart**

__

We took a walk that night, but it wasn't the same  
We had a fight on the promenade out in the rain  
She said she loved me, but she had somewhere to go  
She couldn't scream while I held her close  
I swore I'd never let her go

(Jenny Was A Friend Of Mine - The Killers)

**~La Push - Beach~ Sunday**

_Claire's PoV_

"Claire, why did you take me here?" Quil asked me, I didn't answer him, I just continued to walk.

I held his hand tightly, not wanting to let it go. It was dark, and dreary, and cold, Quil's hand was my only source of heat.

I sighed as I felt the tide start to come in a bit, making my feet wet, as flip-flops were obviously not the best idea.

"Claire?" Quil said again, I smiled a bit, liking the sound of my voice come from his lips. I wanted to be with him, Mace was right, I needed Quil and college, life in general could wait, at least until I got an answer from him.

"Claire, just…just talk to me, please?" he asked, begged almost.

"Quil," I said his name slow and soft, wanting to make it last, be heard.

"Claire."

I looked up at the sky, I knew that the clouds were dark. I could smell rain in the air, coming.

Drop, drop, drop, raindrops fell into my hair, one after another, picking up the pace. Falling harder and quicker with ever drop.

"I…I don't know how to say this Quil," I told him, I didn't look at him, just listened to the splash of the rain on the water.

Splash, splash, splash, it was getting louder and harder.

"Say what, Claire?" he asked me, I let go of his hand and just stopped.

"Can you answer something for me?" I asked him, still not looking at him, only at the ground.

"What is it Claire?" he sounded annoyed, just a little bit, but I knew that he would answer me.

"Do you…do you have feelings for me Quil?"

Why did I suddenly feel like a little kid, like I was three or four, and was asking my best friend if they liked me.

"Why wouldn't I Claire, you're my best friend, you always were," he told me, and I broke, he didn't understand.

I didn't want to be his friend, I wanted more, I wanted him to be the reason why I didn't leave La Push. I wanted him to kiss me and say that he loved me, meaning it.

"I don't want that Quil."

"What do you mean Claire? Why don't you want me like that?"

"No Quil, you don't understand. I'm not saying that I don't like you, neither am I saying that I don't want you around," I told him.

"What are you saying then Claire?"

"I…I really don't know Quil."

"Claire."

"I do, but then I don't, I don't know what to say Quil," I told him and I took a step closer to him as the water brushed against the heel of my foot.

Quil just took a step back, away from me, and I took another forward, though he would always be able to run.

"Claire don't do this," he said, but took a step forward, grabbing his hand.

"Why not Quil? Why don't you want me?" I asked him, I could feel tears coming to my eyes and I could feel them being washed out by the rain.

"You don't want to be tied down Claire, your going to college, to Juilliard, back to New York," he told me, pulling away from me, "you don't need me to keep you away."

"But Quil."

"No, Claire, no," he told me, trying to push me away.

"I love you, Quil," I told him, and as soon as the words left my lips I knew there was no going back, the look on his face said everything.

"Please Claire, take it back?" he asked me, wrapping his arms around me.

"I can't Quil, please just have me?"

"We both know that you don't need me, you won't be able to think without knowing that I'm so far away," he told me, his arms wrapping even tighter around me.

"Just please tell me the truth?" I asked him, burying my face into his chest.

"Claire," he said my name slowly and softly.

"Claire, please just understand?" he said, "I do care about you, you mean everything to me. You always will and I will be happy as long as I know that you are. I mean everything that I say when I'm talking to you, but I know you won't be happy with me. The two of us are too different, your not meant to be with me, I can tell. Claire please understand that its not going to work with us, your…we're better off as friends."

"Stop this then!" I yelled at him pushing him away and getting out of his reach. "Don't touch me and don't talk to me Quil. If you don't want me, then just say it….Wait no you already did!"

"Claire don't start this!"

"Too late Quil!"

And with that I just left, walking pass him and then home. Tears streaming down my face the whole time and thoughts of Quil in my head.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~ Monday**

It didn't surprise me that Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily were still up, but that didn't stop anything as to how I felt. Tears continued to stream down my face as I walked pass them to my room, or at least tried to. I didn't even get pass Uncle Sam before he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him, his skin was burning like Quil's.

"What happened Claire? Did Embry or Jake say something to you?" Aunt Emily asked me, I just shook my head.

"Quil did," I told them, as more tears poured from my eyes.

Uncle Sam pushed me away from him and the next thing I knew the sound of the back door slamming shut filled my ears.

"He's not going to hurt Quil, is he?" I asked Aunt Emily, as now her arms wrapped around me.

"Sam's just going to talk to him, nothing more, you don't need to worry."

"Your lying Aunt Emily, I know you are," I told her, as I buried my face into her shoulder.

"I know, but I don't want to think about what he's going to do, just like you," she told me, and I nodded as more tears poured from my eyes.

"He wouldn't tell me that he loved me."

"What do you mean Claire?" she asked me.

"I asked him how he felt about me and he told me that he liked me as a friend, and I got upset and he started going on about how I was going to leave….Then I, then I told him that I loved him, which I do, or I think I do. I'm just so confused with everything, I have no idea how I feel, I just do," I told her, she nodded and then pushed me down into a seat at the table and walked into the kitchen.

"Claire its okay to be in love," she told me, I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"But he doesn't love me, he didn't tell me anything just that we shouldn't be together like that," I told her, as suddenly the microwave went off, Aunt Emily brought me over a cup. I looked in it and saw that it had hot chocolate in it.

"What's this for?" I asked, Aunt Emily just smiled.

"You need it, it'll help you feel better. When you were younger and upset I would always give you hot chocolate, it always seemed to help you calm down," she explained, I just nodded.

"Thank you," I said and then took a sip.

"You know," she said, "you can leave and forget all about us Claire, like Quil's telling you, or you can prove him wrong and stay here or stay in contact like Ali."

"I don't want to be like Ali, I really don't mind being up here, I just want all of this to end. All these things that have been going on, with me and Quil, I just want it to end, I want solid answers not all of this shit that he's been giving me. Every single time I try to get closer he just pushes me away, yet I know if he did anything I would have to give in."

I felt fresh tears come to my eyes and Aunt Emily reached over and began to wipe them away.

"Its okay Claire, I promise. Its April now, and you can go out and do whatever you want in two months, June 3rd," she said, and I nodded.

"I don't know what I want to do, that's the only problem."

"Don't worry about it Claire, you have a few months to think about everything, just take it slow," she said.

I finished off the last of my hot chocolate and stood up taking my cup to the sink and washing it out. I couldn't stop myself from looking out the window, the rain was falling hard and in sheets. I couldn't see any figures or movements, so it made me jump when the front door suddenly opened and then closed.

"Sam!" yelled Aunt Emily, I turned to see Uncle Sam with Aunt Emily wrapped tightly in his arms, he was soaking wet and making Aunt Emily soaked too. "Let go of me."

"Come on Emily, its okay, just a little water," said Uncle Sam, smiling down at her.

I felt more tears come to my eyes at the sight of the two of them, they were able to work out everything, yet me and Quil couldn't even agree on our feelings.

I left the room and walked down to my own closing the door quietly behind me so as to not wake Hannah and then cried myself to sleep.

**I just put up two songfics, with Bella and Edward (The Way I Loved You), then with Rosalie and Emmett (Fearless), both AH and Taylor Swift, please check them out and tell me what you think. **


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Graduation

**A/N: Only one more chapter after this, then the epilogue! I'm going to feel so sad when this story is over, probably by the end of the weekend.**

**On a happier note, I got 13 wonderful reviews! I love you guys!**

**Now here's the chapter!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Graduation**

__

Now I'm back at home and  
I'm looking forward to this life I live  
You know it's going to haunt me  
So hesitation to this life I give  
You think you might cross over  
You're caught between the devil and the deep blue sea  
You better look it over  
Before you make that leap

(Spaceman - The Killers)

**~Embry, Quil, and Jacob's House - Living Room~ Five Weeks Later - May**

_Claire's PoV_

I hadn't talked to Quil since that night a few weeks ago, but I now suddenly found myself standing in the living room of his, Embry's, and Jacob's house. Watching him sleep.

I knew that I should wake him up, as he was going to miss graduation. My graduation, where I was the Valedictorian and had to make a speech.

Though I didn't want to wake him, he looked so peaceful and innocent, but as I looked over at the clock and saw that I needed to be at the school in fifteen minutes, things changed.

"Wake up Quil," I said, bending down so I was at his level, and I was suddenly grateful that I was wearing jeans. "Come on Quil, wake up."

He didn't do anything, just laid where he was, I sighed and then smacked him across the face. Quil was suddenly awake at this and jumped up.

"What are you doing here Claire?" he asked me, I sent him a glare.

"So you know, I have to be at the school in-" I looked at the clock "-thirteen minutes."

"Why are you here, and why do you need to go to school on a Saturday?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes, could he really have forgetten.

"I'm graduating Quil, its May 21 remember?" I asked him, he looked at me a bit weirdly and then seemed to remember.

"Lets go then," he said, standing up, as he did this I could hear his back and neck crack. "Do you have everything?"

I looked at the robe and cords and the flash cards that Aunt Emily got for me so I could write my speech on.

"Almost everything," I told him as he pulled a shirt on over his head.

"What do you need?" he asked, as I stood up, I set my things down on the couch.

"This," I said, and with that I moved forward and pressed my lips firmly to his.

Quil was shocked, but didn't move away, in fact his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, as mine did around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

His lips were so soft and fitted with mine as our bodies did. And I didn't want this moment to end.

I felt so at peace, and so…happy. Then even more when I felt his lips move against my own.

Then it was over, and he pushed me away. I was at arms length, away from him.

"Claire, don't do that. You need to be free of me, of La Push," he told me, though he never met my eyes. "Just please understand, that."

"I don't want to, Quil. I want to be with you, I love you and all your doing is pushing me away," I told him, placing one of my hands on his arm, "I need you and want to just be with you, forever."

"Stop it!" he yelled making me jump and pull away, "just stop this Claire! You can't be with me! We're too different and you don't understand this! Just no!"

"Don't yell at me Quil, just tell me that you love me! Just say it, once."

"Let's just go, do you have everything or do you want to take away my virginity too?" he asked me, I nodded and grabbed my things.

**~School - Gym~**

"Now the Valedictorian will give her speech, Claire Young," said Principle Atmen.

I walked up to the stage and then to the podium and I suddenly felt nervous, but I knew that it would pass as soon as I started talking.

"Hello," I said, looking out into the crowd, their were only thirteen students in the Senior year including me and all of them were graduating.

My eyes scanned over the group, Mace sat second, while I had been the last. I noticed that Case and Trickster kept eyeing each other and Case was holding onto her stomach tightly. Li and Brace looked both relaxed and tired, I could tell that they were stoned. Then the rest of the students looked either bored or tired or nervous.

"I'm the new girl," I said, looking down at my cards. "I'm the new girl from the big city on the other side of the country."

Another scan of the crowd this time I was looking for Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam and Hannah, Leila, and Zac. When I found them, I found everyone, Rachel and Paul with James, Embry, Jacob and Leah, Jared and Kim with Kati and Johnny, Collin and Brady, and then Quil.

I threw my cards up in the air, which got everyone's attention, all of the students, all of the parents, everyone.

"You only get one life," I said, and my words rung through the room, loud and clear. "And this is just the beginning."

All eyes were on me.

"This the beginning of the rest of our lives, from now on we're on our own," I said, just watching and waiting. "What we do now matters, it matters more than anything else will. We have the choice to start growing up now or wash out. And I know this from experience."

"Over the past few years I've changed myself into someone I thought I should be, but being here I was quick to come to reality. We are who we make ourselves be, and we have so many choices in life, but we will say no to them if were afraid or think that were not ready," I said, getting a few blank stares.

"Don't waste your life away, try and do something with it, make yourself seen or heard for a good reason. Don't knock yourself down, always be ready to fight for what you believe in."

I looked out in the crowd again searching for Aunt Emily, she was smiling.

"Don't let one bad thing ruin your life, or several in fact, live it to the fullest that you can. Live it as much as you can, weather or not you believe that you can. Just remember that we are human and mistakes do happen often, though some are better than others."

I looked over at Case and Trickster, then back into the crowd.

"I also know for a fact that most of us knock ourselves down everyday, weather we know it or not. Its like riding a bike, you know how to do it and you don't forget, every bad word, ever insult, everything said or disappointed look. You take it in and hide it, thinking that you will just forget about it, but you don't." It was like I grew a second head. "Get back up on the bike and keep pedaling, until you get to where you want to be. As the only person in this world that can knock you down in yourself."

I knew that this speech wasn't like a normal graduation speech, now it was so far off that the normal. Though I didn't care.

"This is the last time we'll ever walk through those doors," I said, pointing at the door to the gym. "This is the last time we'll walk through these halls, and still be who we are now. As soon as we leave today, our lives will be different, we will be different changed people. We're in charge of our lives now."

I then stepped away from the podium and back down to my seat. I smiled as I heard the sound of applause.

"Thank you for that speech Ms. Young," said Principle Atmen, he took my place up at the podium, then he started to say the twelve other names of my classmates.

"Claire Young," he called, and I stood up, then walked to the stage, and as I took my diploma and shook his hand I felt as if I was already eighteen, and ready to face the world.

"You've come a long ways," he said to me, smiling.

"You have no idea."

The crowd that met me was, well huge. Aunt Emily hugged me the tightest, even though I thought that it would be impossible. I felt so much comfort as she hugged me.

"Good job, hun," she whispered to me.

"Thank you, for everything," I whispered back.

She just smiled at me, and I felt another pair of arms wrap around me, only my shoulders.

"Come on, Claire, you don't want to miss the picture," said Mace, and I let her pull me away, both of us laughing.

"Graduating class of 2020!" someone said, and I laughed and threw my hat up into the air like everyone else, as cameras all over clicked away.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Backyard~**

I shrieked as I suddenly felt myself be lifted into the air, and heard the laughter of Jared and Jacob underneath me.

"Put me down!" I yelled, laughing.

"But Claire," started Jacob, "you're the Valedictorian, your special."

"And you deserve to be paraded around," finish Jared, both of them were laughing loudly.

"Please just put me down?" I asked, feeling embarrassed.

I felt myself be thrown into the air and then Jacob caught me, laughing. He then put me down and I walked over to Mace.

"Do you know if Case is pregnant?" I asked her, she sighed.

"Yeah, Trickster got her pregnant and now the two of them have no idea what to do," she said, smiling. "I'm just so happy that I'm not her, Trickster kept coming on to me and I just pushed him away, he really wanted you, but with Quil around he forgot all about that idea."

I smiled a little at this, "don't you feel bad though, I mean she's the same age as us. It could happen just as easily to us as her."

Mace smiled and then blushed, "I haven't told anyone this, but I'm still a virgin, Claire."

I laughed and said, "same here, but we had to keep the image up, you know."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I do."

"So when do you think this party will actually start?" I asked, not just Mace but the whole group.

"As soon as Embry gets here with some beer," whispered Mace, and I laughed.

"Yeah that's mostly it," said Jacob, "though the two of you are underage."

"I'll be eighteen in two weeks!" I stated.

"And when will you be twenty-one?" asked Embry, appearing.

"Fourteen days and two years," I said, but he just smiled and handed both me and Mace one without anyone looking.

"That's close enough for me."

"Thank you Embry!" the two of us shouted and then laughed.

The night went by fast with plenty of events. It really seemed to start off with dinner, which was crazy and a whole event in itself. Then Aunt Emily, Rachel, and Kim came out with a giant cake that said 'Congratulations Claire and Mace!'. Then Embry and Jacob got drunk and made a very embarrassing and funny speech that made no sense at all. Though my one highlight of the night was Quil, I hadn't seen him for most of the night, but when he appeared asking me if I wanted to dance.

"Where have you been?"

"Patrols, I had to leave after the ceremony, but I do want to tell you that your speech was good. I liked it, especially with the whole throwing your cards everywhere," he said, smiling at me.

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you," I told him.

"Claire, please don't do this," he said.

"Will you tell me that you love me?"

"No, Claire, I can't."

"Then I guess this is…goodbye, Quil."

"Goodbye Claire."

Then he was gone as soon as he came.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Happy Birthday

**A/N: This is the last chpater before the epilogue. I feel so happy and sad, but Collide will be up soon, and though its a bit shorter, but I love it. Also all of you loved my line: "You got everything or do you want to take my virginity too?" and then Claire nodding, (MeganRenae there was a double meaning *wink wink*). It actually just came to me, I really like it though, its very funny. **

**Also drunk Jacob and Embry, I know it was funny, I loved writing that, though I was really thinking more about Claire and Mace drinking. I think they would be just as funny as Embry and Jacob drunk, or even more really, they would laugh at EVERYTHING. Maybe I'll make a one-shot with that (if someone asks or something *wink wink* it would be when Claire's bad, Trickster, Brace, Case, and Li).**

**Chapter Eighteen: Happy Birthday**

_You sit there in your heartache  
Waiting on some beautiful boy to  
To save you from your old ways  
You play forgiveness  
Watch him now, here he come_

_He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
Like you imagined when you were young_

_Can we climb this mountain? I don't know  
Higher now than ever before  
I know we can make it if we take it slow  
Let's take it easy, easy now, watch it go_

(When You Were Young - The Killers)

**~La Push - Beach~ Two Weeks Later - June 3rd**

_Claire's PoV_

I sighed and continued to watch the waves come in, so steady so calming. I closed my eyes and laid back in the sand, the sun was shining overhead, warming the sand and air.

"Claire!" I heard two voices scream, two voices that I haven't heard in months, actual voices. "Claire!" they yelled again.

And suddenly they were on top of me laughing and hugging me.

"Nat, Jay," I whispered, I couldn't believe this, I had to be dreaming. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"She doesn't own them anymore," said Ali, I looked up at my older sister. She actually looked like herself, long brown hair, dark blue eyes hidden behind her glasses, dark skin like the rest of us, and smiling. She held her hand out, and I took it, pulling myself up.

I hugged my older sister tightly and actually felt tears start to fall from my eyes.

"I've missed you, Claire," she whispered.

"Me too, I've missed all of you," I told her, and I felt Nat and Jay wrap their arms around us.

"Lets go to Aunt Emily's and Uncle Sam's," I said, smiling.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~**

I smiled, the whole pack was here, no one was out on patrols, everything just seemed to fit into place.

"I found some people on the beach," I said, "and I would like all of you to meet them."

"Who Claire?" asked Embry, I just smiled and opened the door. In walked Nat, Jay and Ali.

"Who are they Claire?" asked Jacob, I rolled my eyes, Ali was taking in the faces, remembering, while Nat and Jay we're just looking at everyone.

"I'm Nat," said Nat.

"And I'm Jay," said Jay.

The two of them were adorable and it made me remember how much I loved them, and missed them.

Aunt Emily, Uncle Sam, Hannah, Leila, and Zac walked over to them, introducing themselves, though Ali just hugged Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam.

"So you're the horrible older sister?" Hannah asked Ali, Ali just laughed at this.

"Yeah, actually I am, I'm horrible to Claire," admitted Ali, "though I do love her, it was my idea for her to be sent here, it made a lot of things easier."

"How so?" asked Zac, just as confused as me.

"With Claire here, all I had to do was win over Nat and Jay's custody, our mother doesn't own us anymore," explained Ali.

"So that's why you were away," I said, "and a bitch."

"She never saw it coming," said Ali, "Though I would warn you, Juilliard isn't going to be easy, New York in general."

"What do you mean?"

"We got kicked out of our apartment Claire," said Nat, "didn't mom tell you?"

"No, she didn't," I told her, then looked at Ali, who just nodded. "But it makes a lot of sense."

"Claire you know that it was always us," she said, "some time on the streets will do her good."

"How long?"

"Since Christmas, that's the real reason why Nat and Jay were with me."

"Perfect."

"Why don't the two of you go outside, Claire Ali?" said Aunt Emily, and then the three of went out, me, Ali, and Aunt Emily.

"Ali you know that this is going to be hard, Nat can go with Leila and Jay with Zac, you can stay with Claire and Hannah, but I don't know for how long," said Aunt Emily.

"I'm looking at this place in Forks and there's this place down by the beach, as soon as I find a job everything will be fine," said Ali, I was just confused by what she was saying.

"Don't go to Forks," I told her, taking her hand, Ali just looked at me. "Plus I think I know someone who can help you with the whole job thing."

"Who?"

"Rachel," I told her, "Rachel Tama, she's one of Jacob's older sisters and is married to Paul Tama, the guy who can eat almost everything and the kitchen sink."

Aunt Emily and Ali both laughed at this, and someone else, though I had no idea who.

"Hi," said Ali, to someone over my shoulder, "how have you been Quil?"

I spun around and looked at Quil, I didn't even notice Ali and Aunt Emily leave, I was too absorbed with the person in front of me.

He didn't look any different, his hair a little longer and his face a little tired, but no real differences. Two weeks hadn't really done anything to him, not like me.

I could feel my legs began to shake, I was so nervous, and disappointed. Just after what had happened two weeks ago.

"I want to apologize Claire," he said, and I could see it in his eyes, he was sorry, truly sorry.

"No." The words had left my lips before I knew anything, before I realized what he really said.

"Claire," he said and he took a step forward, wrapping his arm around my middle.

"Say it, and I'll believe you," I told him, moving just a bit closer to him, letting him tighten his grip. His arms and body encasing me in heat, warmth.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, and then kiss me and come meet Nat and Jay," I told him, or really more as ordered him.

"I love you my Junebug," he whispered, his lips suddenly at my ear.

I gasped. I was now branded, with a name of my own. With a name from Quil.

"I love you too," I whispered, and his arms wrapped even tighter around me.

His lips were soft, just like before and warm. As they touched my face and neck, softly and calmly. When they finally touched my own I couldn't think, I was complete, nothing could make this moment any better.

When we finally broke away, with my hands in his hair and his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. I just couldn't think, the feeling of finally being with him, with my Quil, my Imprint.

I pressed my lips lightly to his shoulder and moved out of his arms and grabbing his hand led him inside, to meet the rest of my family.

**~Sam and Emily's House - Kitchen~**

_Quil's PoV_

I finally understood how Jared, Paul, Sam, and Collin felt, the complete happy feeling they had whenever they were around their Imprintee.

To just have Claire hold my hand and smile at me, it meant everything. Then the fact that her family excepted me so easily. Ali had just laughed at us and smiled, saying that she was happy that her baby sister finally found someone, then asking where she could get one of me herself, though by the looks of it Brady was going to be. Nat just hugged her sister and then me, happy to finally meet me. Jay though was being an overprotective brother and making his sisters laugh at this, actually everyone laugh at this.

"Nat what do you mean by finally meeting me?" I asked her, Nat just smiled and giggled at this.

"Claire talks in her sleep," she giggled, "all the time."

Claire blushed at this and there was plenty of laughter, but then she just reached out and grabbed her sister, holding her close. "I've missed you so much," she whispered to her.

"Well all I have to say is, its finally time that the two of you got together. I don't think I could stand another minute of you whining about how your doing the best for Claire by staying away," said Embry, making me glare at him, and I noticed Claire too.

"Shut it Embry, before I make you," I told him, Embry just laughed at this.

"So you are going to collage?" Nat asked Claire, Claire nodded.

"I'm going to go to Juilliard, back in New York. You remember that school that we always passed to get to the subway after school, with all the weird people dancing and playing music and drawing things?" said Claire, Nat and Jay both nodded, "that's where I'm going, but I promise that all call, and visit."

"As soon as you get a phone," teased Embry, Claire rolled her eyes at this.

"Actually," said Emily, disappearing off into her and Sam's bedroom, then reappearing, "Claire just got the first part of her birthday present, that being Nat, Jay, and Ali, this is the rest of her present, from Hannah, Leila, and Zac."

She gave a small box to Zac and he gave it to Claire, who just ripped off the paper and smiled, her whole face lighting up.

"Nice," she said opening the box and pulling out a Blackberry. "Thank you," she said to her younger cousins.

"If were going to do presents," said Embry, "then here's mine." He took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and threw them to Claire.

"I quit Embry," said Claire throwing them back.

"I know, but it's a reminder that you did," he said, Claire rolled her eyes and threw them into the garbage.

"Thanks Embry, only you would give me a birthday present that I would end up throwing away," she said, though a small smile was playing on her lips.

Everyone though ended up giving Claire their presents for her, and then we ate cake, which was vanilla -Claire's favorite.

The day seemed so weird and strange, but perfect all the same.

"Happy Birthday, Junebug."

"Thank you Quil," she whispered, then pressed her lips to mine once more.

**A little bit from Collide, just for fun:**

"Okay, well let's start with family," I said, and then looked down at our hands starting the thumb war that had to always be going on. "My mother died a few years ago."

"I don't know who my father is," he said.

"My father use to beat me," I told him, it seemed so easy to say these things, like I knew that he would never tell anyone.

"I live with my mother and am always getting grounded because I'm always sneaking out."

"I moved up here so I can get away from my father."

"My mother's from the Makah tribe, and we moved here…umm a long time ago," he said, I smiled at this.

"My mother's from here, La Push," I told him, "but she moved to Portland, Oregon and met my father and had me, so we only came up and visited my aunt and uncle and cousins."

"I have three possible half brothers."

"I have no siblings, but me and my cousins Leah and Seth are really close," I told him, trying to trap his thumb, but unsuccessfully.

"Leah and Seth are your cousins? I didn't know they had any cousins other than Emily," he said, I looked up at him.

"Yeah my mom's their dad's little sister, but their both gone now," I explained.

"Oh, that's sad, I'm sorry."


	20. Epilogue: Junebug

**A/N: The VERY last chapter, I feel so sad, this story has taken me so far and its now over. Though I do have an idea of a sequel somewhat, only its mostly about Nat, how she gets imprinted on by Jared and Kim's son Johnny. I know I didn't write very much about any of the imprints children, but I do have a family tree like thing for them. But what would you guys think of that, Nat being imprinted on, plus there'll be some Jay stuff and Claire/Quil, along with Ali/Brady and their kids.**

**Yes, I've been thinking about that for a while.**

**Epilogue: Junebug**

__

Because heaven sends and heaven takes  
Crashing cars in his brain  
Keep him tied up to a dream  
And only she can set him free  
And then he says to me

(Under The Gun - The Killers)

**~Dorm Rooms, Juilliard - New York~ Seven Months Later - December 14**

_Claire's PoV_

"I thought you left already," said my roommate Annabelle James, she was a dancer, but also took an art class with me.

"I still have an hour before I have to go, and even with this traffic it'll only take about twenty minutes," I told her, "what about you, just staying here?"

Annabelle or Anne was a foster child, and her foster parents lived only an hour away from New York, so she often went to visit, dragging me along.

"Yeah, I'm going to go see mom and dad, its been a while," she said, flipping a page in the magazine she was holding.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "You know, you can come with me," I told her, "my sister probably won't mine."

"No, its fine, Isa's coming," she said, referring to her 'older sister'.

"Okay, I'll make sure to take some pictures," I told her, as I started to pack up my things, my last minutes things, which were my laptop and sketch book.

"Thanks," she said, as I grabbed Quil the wolf, and put him in my bag.

"Welcome," I said and then looked out the window, it was snowing now. "You know, I think I'll head out a bit early."

"See you soon," she said and I smiled at her.

I picked up my bags and put my jacket and hat on, then stepped out of our dorm room, happy to be going back home.

**~Port Angeles - Airport~**

"Claire!" I heard Nat and Jay scream and the two of them then ran into me, I laughed and hugged them both.

"Hey Nat, Jay," I said, smiling down at them, "where's Ali?"

"Right here, Claire," said Ali, grabbing me from behind, I laughed and turned around hugging her tightly.

"Where's Brady?" I asked her, she smiled.

"Where do you think I am?" asked Brady, appearing behind Ali, he had my bags in his hand.

"Thanks," I said reaching out for them, but he only pulled away.

"I got it, you just carry your one bag there," he told me, as he started to lead the way through the crowds and out of the airport.

"So how's New York Claire?" Ali asked me, with her arm wrapped around my shoulders, I smiled at her.

"Fine, I love my roommate, Anne, she's great," I told her, "we get along really well, and she knows the city like I do, so I don't ever have to tell her where we're going."

Nat, Jay, and Ali laughed at this, it was so true for us, we knew New York City like the back of our hands.

"Why's that so funny?" asked Brady, I rolled my eyes at this.

"Because we know New York, like you know La Push," I told him, he just rolled his eyes at me.

"How's Mace? I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Great, she's doing really well in Port Angeles," said Ali, I smiled, happy for her.

Only a few months ago Mace had came out to New York to see me, and me and Anne showed her around the city. To all the big tourist sites that we grew up with, like the Statue of Liberty and Empire State Building. Though she did have to leave soon, it was still fun.

"She wants to go and see you again, she was hoping Spring break or something," said Brady, I smiled.

"Maybe Collin will come out too, it would be so fun to see their faces at everything that goes on," I said as we walked up to Ali's car, Brady opened the trunk and began to put my things in.

"See mom at all?" Ali asked me.

"Yeah, she's in this hospital, and apparently she's doing good. I also went to go see dad…its okay though," I told her, "he deserves to be where he is, mom should follow him soon though."

"I agree with that," she said, and smiled at me.

**~La Push, Washington - Sam and Emily's House~ 11 Days Later - Christmas**

"Just last year I wanted to kill you Ali," I told her, as I began to cut up vegetables.

"Yeah, about that, you wanted to be told. You know I'm not like mom," she said, I sighed.

"My phone was stuck on speaker phone Ali, everyone heard everything," I told, then reached over to the small radio, turning up the Christmas music.

"Sorry, you didn't say anything about that," she said, I rolled my eyes at her.

"No fighting girls, its Christmas," said Aunt Emily, me and Ali just smiled.

"Where's Quil? I haven't seen him since I got here, which was over a week ago," I said, somewhat annoyed and sad.

"He's been around," she said, and I wiped my hands on a towel, so as to not get my dress dirty. It was nice, white with gold seaming, Ali, Nat, and Jay insisted that it brought out my eyes, especially with the dark makeup that I was so fond of.

"Really, because I could've not came back, I did have things I could of done on campus," I said, and Ali rolled her eyes at me.

"Claire you can't stay away for Christmas, even I made an effort to come and visit, even if it was for only a few hours," she said, I sighed.

"You were a bitch for those few hours too," I told her, she shrugged her shoulders.

"Mom wouldn't leave the room with only the two of us in it, she always made sure that we were either separate or she was with us," she said, "so I had to keep my act up, you know all about that."

"Yeah, but I tried for Nat and Jay."

"So did I, but that doesn't matter, think of where she is and how much better were off without her. She's spending Christmas by herself, in a hospital for mental people," she said, now wiping her own hands off on the towel. "She's alone and were happy, surrounded by the people we love, Claire, don't you understand?"

"Yeah, I do, except not everyone I love is here right now," I told her, my thoughts on Quil.

"You sure?" Aunt Emily asked, looking pass me and Ali to someone who was behind us.

"Yeah," I said, smiling as a pair of hands wrapped around my waist, I leaned back into Quil's embrace, letting the warmth of his body wrap around me.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, he just smiled.

"Patrols," he answered simply, I turned and looked at him.

"Why, no one else is out?" I asked, he just looked down at me.

"Well, I was really thinking of something," he said, and I could hear from all around us that it was getting quiet.

"What?" I asked, "what were you thinking about?"

"Us," he answered simply, once again.

"What about us?" I asked, moving a bit out of his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Well, being away from you has made me realize a lot of things about us, our relationship," he explained, and all around us it was dead silent.

"Is there something wrong with it, Quil? Have I done something wrong?" I asked, worried that he would break up with me.

"How could you have down something wrong, Junebug?" he asked me, confused like I was.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking," I told him, he smiled again.

"Claire, you have done nothing wrong, nothing at all. You mean everything to me and I love you, as you already know," he told me and then bent down and kissed my forehead. "I was just thinking and nothing more."

"Nothing more," I confirmed, he laughed and I smiled.

"Nothing more," he repeated.

"Then why have you been avoiding? Why is it that I'm now seeing you after being home for so long?" I asked him, looking into his eyes, his beautiful brown eyes.

"Because like I said, I've been thinking, a lot. About us, Claire, you and me, and…" he trialed off, moving down so that he was on one knee and pulling a small box out of his pocket, I could feel tears start to well up in my eyes. "I want to make you my wife, Claire," he said, taking my hand, "I love you, Junebug and I would never do anything to hurt you. Will you marry me and stay with me for the rest of our forever?"

"Yes," I cried throwing myself at him, I kissed him deeply and wrapped my arms around him. "Of course, Quil."

He smiled at me and then slipped his ring on to my finger, where it would never leave.

"Merry Christmas, Quil," I whispered to him, "I love you."

"Merry Christmas, I love you too, Junebug."

**The LAST sneak peek for Collide before it comes out, as I just finished it earlier today:**

****

~Lunch~

Classes had gone by in a blur, it seemed to really actually be going in a haze. Though I was grateful when lunch finally came, I sat down beside Seth gratefully, though this was when I actually noticed someone was here other than the people I had followed around all morning.

There was Seth, Kim and Jared, along with Quil and Jacob, and then also Collin and Brady. Though I noticed there was someone sitting at the table, he was talking and laughing with mostly everyone else at something Quil had said.

He looked familiar, and I couldn't say where I had seen him. He did look familiar though, it was killing me.

I could tell that he was really tall, even with his head ducked down like it was as he talked to Jacob, Quil, Collin, and Brady. He was wearing a nice shirt, and his skin stuck out against the light color. His hair was short like all the others, but I could tell that there was something different about him; I just couldn't seem to find it.

Then he turned his head and his soft brown eyes met mine, I felt my lips turn up into a smile at the sight of his eyes.

"Its you," I said, looking at him, he smiled at me.

"I also go by Embry, but I guess I could get use to 'its you'," he said, I sent him a look at this.

"Really, at least I had some idea who you were, I'm sure you forgot my name like I almost did yours," I told him, I could feel the eyes of everyone at the table.

"Hailey, Hailey Clearwater," he said, I felt myself blush a bit at this.

"I remembered your last name, its Call, like I'm going to call you on the phone," I told him; he rolled his eyes at this.

"How is it that the two of you know each other?" asked Seth, he seemed to have taken me back to reality, me and Embry.

"We met yesterday," I told him, "I went to First Beach yesterday morning to run and I ran right into Embry, collided right into him."

"Didn't feel a thing," said Embry, "just stood there minding my own business and then something barely runs into me and I look down and there she is laying on the ground."

"It took you about five minutes for you to help me up," I complained a bit, Embry just smiled.

"Sorry, but you never apologized for running into me," said Embry, I rolled my eyes at this.

"So, were even," I told him.

"Fine, then."

"Fine," I said, he just smiled at me and I could hear a few chuckles at this.

**I'll probably start posting this story next weekend!**


End file.
